Blood Lust
by LotusThorn
Summary: Captured by the Count of the near Vampire Castle, Duo is kept as a slave. Is it really all that bad though, its certainly not what he had thought, and maybe he can find happiness there...maybe even love. 2x6! *YAOI* Rated M for a reason. STORY IS COMPLETE! I hope you all enjoyed it! RxR please and thank you! 3
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Named Duo

_**AN: Hey yall! I finally did it, i got the nerve to start my own fic...i hope it goes well. Thanksies for checkin it out to whom ever does.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN GW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS....as sexy as they are...*sigh*  
**_

**Duo: ok ok, can we get on with this! Ive been waiting on you for years now!**

**Lotus: yes sir! Will do!...Here it is my story "Blood Lust"**

"_He is, by far, the most exquisite human I have ever seen"_ I thought as I watched the son of our sworn enemy bathe in his family's lake. Humans shouldn't be this awe inspiring…should they? His hair was a wonderful shade of chestnut and it fell just past his waist. His body was slender, but he possessed lean muscle in all of the right areas. He was perfect. And he would be mine. Their Village had already breached our treaty with them, and now it was time for me to exact revenge and take what I wanted.

As all of the wonderful things I would do to this being ran through my mind, I noticed he was beginning to get out of the water. I watched ever so intently as each bead of water trickled from his beautiful hair and down his glorious body. "_Magnificent!"_ Was the best word my mind could come up with at that moment. Now it is true that I could have taken him at any moment whilst he was in the lake, but I was sure he wasn't so stupid as to leave himself completely open to attack. As he got out of the lake, he carried with him a rather sharp, short sword. My point… And I'm not up for a fight today. Need I remind you is the heir to our largest village of enemies?

But I am aware of one or two ways to get my hands on him, and when I do….

He finished getting dressed and walked towards his village, and I followed him quietly. _"He will be my biggest victory" I _thought as I walked, keeping a safe distance between us. My thinking was making me more distracted than I realized or I would've been more prepared for what happened next.

As he walked on ahead of me he was suddenly thrust into a tree by a great force. "What the hell ?!" He yelled, which brought me out of my thoughts and made me notice my officer standing above him. The boy then stood and drew his larger sword and smirked, almost devilishly. "Alright, you wanna play? Lets!" He then lunged at my officer and made a quick cut at his stomach. It hit, but not as powerfully as he had hoped. My officer winced in slight discomfort and gave a taunting laugh. "You think your sword will save you, boy? I am far too hungry for your blood to be stopped by a sword!" As he spoke his last words, he pounced onto the boy, knocking his sword out of his hand and slamming him against a tree. The bark of the tree splintered off into many pieces, leaving an imprint of the boy.

"_Oh well, he did put up a little fight. I was hoping for more though." _ I thought as I walked out of the shadows. The officer immediately dropped the boy when he saw me, and bowed low. "Master?!" He began "I was unaware you hunted in this area!" I was looking at the boy lying on the ground now, blood trickling from his head. "Perhaps if you hadn't been so stricken with blood lust you may have sensed me here." I replied letting the venom drip from my words, as I reached down and had him by the throat against a tree in less than a second. "Now that you've dishonored not only me, but my victim as well…" I paused as I heard stirring behind me.

"I have a name, you blood..sucking, piece…of shit…" The boy spoke rather raggedly, but better than most who had fought with us. I simply nodded and looked back at my officer. "We will finish this at the castle." I told him, with a smirk. "Now leave us" I then dropped the officer and he quickly disappeared into the darkness.

I then turned back to the boy who was holding his weight against the tree. "I am terribly sorry boy—" "Duo!...My name is Duo" He interrupted. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry, Duo, for my officer, his manner wasn't that of what he has been taught." He gave a dark chuckle "Right and I'm sure you teach them to be polite when drinking our blood, carry napkins around and such." I raised my eyebrow at his sarcasm.

"Not necessarily. But he isn't supposed to treat his host so badly before he drinks from them." I then began walking towards him. "We are not wild animals, and I don't expect anyone from my court to act as such." I stopped in front of him, and knelt down to his slouching level. "You are animals!" He spat. "You feast and feed on us as if we were livestock! You don't care about our families and the people you hurt, you just get hungry and destroy our lives!" With that last sentence he fell completely and I caught him.

He was thoroughly unconscious by this point and I wasn't about to leave him there to die. "This simply made having to catch you myself all the more easy" I said as I looked at the horizon and saw the sun beckoning to rise. I looked back down at my human and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Slave

_**AN: HEY GUYS!!!! I got a review! YaY! Thanks Karrina001 for the review, glad i could spark some interest! Antywho, i got the second chapter. Hope it can keep going in my mind how it is now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! ...even if i wish i did...*cries***_

_**Duo: C'mon lotus! I want people to see me again hurry up!**_

_**Lotus: hey! i did two in one day, be happy, damn! If you dont quit whining, I'm trading you in for 01**_

_**Duo: *gasp***_

"Slave"

Duo's POV

"_Cold…I feel so cold…."_ That was all I could think about when I awoke the next morning. Or at least I think it was morning. I was laying on what felt like concrete and had a very thin blanket draped across me. This room was so cold, and there were no windows, so the sunlight and warmth seemed like figments of my imagination. The only light was a dimly burning candle in the corner, and the door was just beside it.

Starting to feel the panic set in I ran over to the door, only to feel the dizziness hit me with a vengeance. I wanted to beat on the door and demand to be set free…but it was fairly obvious that was not going to happen. "Damn it…where the hell am I?"

I heard someone clear their throat and immediately looked behind me. "Isn't it obvious?" Asked the figure, and I quickly shook my head. "You were brought here by the Count…we are in his castle." The figure said matter of factly. While he was speaking I had walked closer to the voice and noticed, in the dim lighting, it was a boy about my age. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, I was ordered to take you and get you washed up before sundown."

"Do I at least get a date first, before you go washin' me?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He apparently didn't like my humor, for he just sat there staring at me, kind of made me feel stupid. "So anyway, what's your name? Can I at least get that?" He nodded and stood as he told me "Heero."

I followed him to the door, still a little wobbly, but I had gotten up a little slower this time, so there was less wooziness. As he easily pulled the door open, I was left feeling a little dense again, I wasn't aware the door had been unlocked. "If we're being held prisoner, why would they leave the door open?" I have to say, I was more than a little confused. "We are not prisoners." As Heero spoke, he continued walking, "They wouldn't want you clean and tidy if you were a prisoner." I raised my eyebrow to that. "Okay, then why am I here?" Heero stopped and finally looked at me. "I said you weren't a prisoner, I didn't say you weren't a slave."

I gaped at him for a moment, trying to come to the realization. He started to walk again and I followed him in complete despair. I had thought that maybe if I was a prisoner they would drink my dry and I would be able to die easy. Knowing now that I would have to serve these…these leeches, I don't know how I'm supposed to cope with that. While I was contemplating how my life was going to be here, and if I would be able to escape, we came to the end of the hallway that had lead away from my holding room.

Heero pushed the door open and I was awe struck. We walked into a large room, filled with antiques and paintings from all over the world. There was a white bear rug near a large marble fire place, along with an almost endless wall of books. There were chairs made of gold, with cushions made from red velvet, almost like a throne for a king. These chairs sat not on the rug, but right near the edge of it, with fur throws on the tops of them. Beside the chairs were small tables with little reading lamps, that looked as though the candles were sitting in crystal. It was so luscious and formal. I most certainly didn't belong here.

"Are you coming or not?" Heero asked from the far side of the room, a bit of irritation in his voice. I suddenly realized how stupid I looked with my mouth gaping and staring at everything in the room. "Sorry." I said as I ran over to him. I continued walking behind him, following him through more beautiful rooms and well decorated hall ways. We came to a stop when we got to the bathroom, which was just as pretty as the rest of the castle I had walked through. The walls were a slightly golden color, and the counter tops were all a pearly white marble inlaid with golden designs. The bath tub was rather large, it could fit at least six of me in there. The tub was set in the corner of the room and took up a good amount of space. The faucet was in the shape of a lion's head and was made of gold, with rubies for eyes. There was a velvet pull cord beside the tub, I assumed was for calling servants…or people like me. I was a little stunned to see the water already in the tub.

"Won't it be cold?" I looked at Heero only to look away very quickly. "What the hell are you doin man?" I asked covering my eyes, and feeling the heat rush to my face. "I had them draw the bath only a few minutes before you awoke," He paused, noticing my behavior. "I'm getting undressed so that I may enter the tub." I shook my head. "Oh ok, I will leave and let you get in first. " I said, walking over to the door only to be stopped by his hand on my shoulder. "Duo" How did he know my name? "I'm getting in with you, I'm to make sure you are clean. Now undress." I looked at him over my shoulder. "Do you have to, I'm perfectly capable—" "Now Duo!" Wow he was easy to irritate. I began to undress and got into the tub, Heero not too far behind me. "This is weird…." I said, blushing uncontrollably. "Not really, I'm merely washing you." Heero replied, letting my hair out of its messy braid. "Yes, but your washing another guy. Is that not weird to you?" I looked over my shoulder at him to find those cobalt eyes staring back at me sternly. "I was ordered to do this and I am doing it. You will learn soon enough not to question what you are told." He then forced my head back around.

After Heero was done washing me, I got out and toweled myself dry, he did the same. I tied the towel around my waste and glanced at Heero. _"Wow, he sure is handsome… WAIT! What!"_ I did not just say that…or think that. I must have hit my head hard. I then felt a slight weight land on my head. "Change into those." Heero told me as he put his clothes on. I obeyed, re-braided my hair and put the clothes on. The clothes were made a very fine silk and were a very nice blue color. "Follow me. " He spoke over his shoulder as he was walking out the door, and again I obeyed. "So Heero, how long have you been here?" I asked stopping beside him as he gathered some dishes up. "Pick up the rest of those dishes. " I nodded and kept following after him. "I've been here for five years. I was sold to the Countess in payment for my village." I stopped, looking at him with such pity. We had made it to the dining room and he was setting the table. "They sold you?!" He looked up surprised. "That's horrible! What on earth would make them—" I was cut off by an icy glare. "They did what they had to do" He said walking over to me. "You don't know what we went through, so don't presume you do!" He spoke through clenched teeth and grabbed the dishes out of my hand and continued setting the table. _"ok…touchy subject…." _ "Heero, I'm sorry, I was shocked and spoke foolishly." I apologized walking over and taking a few plates to set the table. "Yes you did. Now don't speak unless spoken to." He said quietly.

I was about to whip around and see what his problem was, I had just apologized! But then I noticed the double doors, behind the table, opening. And then when I saw him, my captor, and now my master. He had beautiful platinum blonde hair that fell around his mid back. He had icy blue eyes that seemed as though they could peer into your soul at any moment. And he wore a long red over coat, made of a fine velvet material, and a silken white shirt with the first three buttons undone, so you could see his bare chest. He was absolutely gorgeous. On his arm was the Countess. She had short dark blue hair and wore a long red that accented her porcelain skin. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. She was very beautiful as well. They were by far the best looking vampires I had ever seen, and I have seen many.

The Countess walked over to Heero, who had her chair pulled out for her. She gave him a soft look as she sat down. And Heero shot me a look and then glanced at the Count, who remained standing at his chair. I hurried over to the Count's chair and pulled it out. He gave me a dazzling smile that made me want ot melt and took his seat. "You'll learn quickly...." When he spoke it was silky smooth, almost soothing. It was going to be hard to escape this place.


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

_**AN: HEY HEY! Yall came back! YAY! I'm so glad people are reading, it makes me feel good. Thanks alot for the reviews**_. _**Mainly thnks to Karina001, wind dancer1981, and Syngi! Yall are awesome!!!! Antywho On we go!!!**_

_**Duo: Hell yes...wait, am I talkin in this one?**_

_**Lotus: NO! now shh! Its startin. *eats pop corn***_

First Night

Milliardo's POV

I watched the blush rise to Duo's cheeks as I spoke to him. I loved having that effect. Did I mention how beautiful he was? Noin, my Countess, cleared her throat and I reluctantly tore my gaze away from Duo's. Had she been talking to me this whole time?

"Yes, my love?" I said in the most sincere voice.

"I was speaking to you about our travels next week." I nodded, and she went on. "We need to make sure our carriage is drawn by the quickest of our steeds and that we have plenty of our men on hand—"

I held up my hand to her and she stopped immediately. "Noin, I'm aware of the precautions. This is not our first time out. Why are you so shaken up about this trip?" As I spoke I glanced back at Duo who was staring at me rather intently.

"Because we have never had so many threats placed upon us as we do now, and not only by the humans, but the Lykens as well." Her eyes were showing fear that I felt was unneeded. While she was speaking our butler came in the dining room, and stopped politely near the table for her to finish. When she was done speaking we looked to him.

He nodded and then spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sir and Madame, but who will you be having this evening?"

I glanced to Noin. "I believe I will have a young woman…eighteen or so." And Luke nodded then looked at me. "I'll have a boy, the same age." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Duo swallow hard as I spoke about my meal, and I knew I was going to have fun with him. Luke nodded and walked back towards the keeping rooms.

I then turned my full attention to Duo. "Are you ready to watch us dine? Or will you need to go sit elsewhere?" I knew that him being the son of a village leader would render him disgusted at the sight, and he would not want to see this, but to my surprise he stood right where he was, staring back into my eyes with a defiant look that made me want to tame him even more.

"Milliardo?" came Noin's voice. "Look at me, we need to speak about this…it has me worried." Her voice was so overwhelmingly concerned.

"Noin, stop worrying, I am hungry. I want to feed before we speak on this anymore. But know this, if I felt the need to be worried, I would be." She nodded with my words. "Do I seem worried to you?" She shook her head. "Okay then." As the final words left my mouth Luke came back into the dining room followed by a young woman and man.

The man walked over to me and the woman over to Noin. Both knelt down beside us, leaning their heads ever so slightly so that their necks were exposed. Noin was the first of us to bite into her victim. She drank the woman dry so delicately, one would think she had merely been kissing her. As soon as Noin finished Heero was there by her side to lay the body down gently, and dab at the corners of Noin's mouth. I then looked at Duo and lowered my lips to the man's throat. I saw those wonderful indigo eyes widen as he saw my teeth puncture through the tender skin, and into the jugular. Duo cringed ever so slightly, but his gaze remained steady. It sent a chill down my spine. I don't know what it was about having Duo watch me, but those eyes on me made me want to taste him, want to feel him. to take him right there. But that would all come in due time.

I took my last taste of the man, and raised my head as Duo walked over to me. He shakily took the man from me and laid him down. He stared at the man for a moment, and then turned back to me. "Here..lemme get that for ya." He dabbed at the corner of my mouth with the kerchief , and as he did so he raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face.

In a flash Luke was at my side as was Noin. Lucky for Duo, Luke was the one to strike him down. As Duo hit the floor Heero ran to his side. "I'll take care of him!" Heero exclaimed seeing the hatred in their eyes. I was simply amused that a human had the gall to strike me.

"You filthy, disgusting, blood sucking leech, I'll run a sword through your heart! I swear it!" Duo threw his words at me as though they were daggers. Heero quickly dragged him out of the dining room and into the servant's quarters.

"That little ingrate!" Noin hissed. "Where does he get off striking the Count!" she stroked the side of my face, which showed no markings, as she spoke.

"I shall go and give him twenty lashes Sir. This is a most unspeakable crime." Luke then turned on his heel and walked out.

"Noin, my darling, calm down." I stood from my chair and took her hand in mine."We both know he didn't hurt me, and this just means I chose the right boy to guard us by day. He has strength and a boy like him will be a valuable asset to us when he is trained properly." I began to walk away from her and she grabbed my arm.

"Can we please not go next week, Mil? The Lykens can hide anywhere and their leader is most unhappy that we broke our treaty with them." Noin pleaded, and I felt a swell of anger as she spoke of them, but allowd it to dissipate.

"My men and I can handle any Lykens that may appear, as well as humans too. There is nothing to worry about." With that I turned and left her standing in the dining room. I walked down the hall to the holding room I knew Duo would be in. I figured Luke would be done with his punishment by this point, and I would be able to see my little fighter.

As I entered the room I saw Duo lying on a small cot in the floor and Heero beside him, speaking softly. "Duo, what were you thinking?" Heero said quietly as he pat Duo's back with a wet sponge. "I told you not to speak unless spoken to…and hitting the Count was truly idiotic."

"I couldn't help it." Duo finally spoke up. "I thought I could handle watching them, I thought I could fake being okay. Like you are, you know?" As he spoke he rolled over onto his side and noticed me standing behind Heero. His eyes widened, and Heero turned to see me there as well.

"Leave us." Heero stood and shot a look at Duo that I imagined maybe told him he would be alright. Honestly Heero didn't know that…well maybe he did.

As soon as he walked out I shut and locked the door behind him, and turned to look at Duo. Duo sat up quickly and moved back away from me, until he hit the wall and winced from the many open wounds on his back. Which, might I add, it was intoxicating smelling his blood, knowing that it was running down his body, begging for me to have a taste.

"What do you want from me?" Duo asked in the harshest tone I think he muster. I knelt down beside him and brushed a couple of stray hairs behind his ear. He flinched at my touch, and I could hear his pulse quickening.

"Don't be afraid." I spoke softly, and saw him shiver at the sound of my voice. "I don't want to kill or harm you, no matter what you may think." I then sat beside him and made him turn around. "I merely want to get to know you." I took the sponge Heero had left and dipped into the water.

"What? Why do you want to get to know me? I'm just a human, just your meal." He jumped at cold feel of the water on his back.

"If you were my meal Duo, you wouldn't be setting my table…or removing the dead people away from me and the Countess at dinner." He abruptly moved away from me and glared.

"I don't want to be here! Why would I want to stay here with a bunch of bloodsuckers?" He shouted, and then backed away some more, as if bracing himself for me to strike.

I let out a wry laugh and moved closer to him. "Yet you were out bathing, in the moonlight?" I smirked as his glare melted. "You wanted to be picked up, either by me or the other nasty creatures of the night. I would like to think you got the better deal" I ran my fingers down the length of his braid and licked my lips as he watched my hand and looked back up at me, like he wanted me. But as quickly as the look appeared, it faded and he slapped my hand away.

"Maybe your right" Came a much calmer voice then I expected."Maybe I wanted to see a vampire for myself, but don't think for a minute that I wanted to be brought back here." His voice trembled a little, not with fear, something different. "Maybe I wanted to dispose of one of you myself, and show my village that I could take my fathers place. That I wasn't just a fuck up." Sorrow, and self pity rang through his words.

"I see, yet here you are." He shot a cold look at me again, but realized it was his fault and it left his face sad. "You are not being treated wrongly here. Last time I checked we gave you a hot bath to wash in and new clothes. You would even be getting a hot meal had you not misbehaved. I am not a mean master." As I spoke he stared at me in disbelief. "Just because I am a vampire does not mean I am an animal, it doesn't mean I can't be polite, and well mannered."

"Yeah, I guess your right…." He looked down as if some what ashamed. "I guess you could have killed me that night by the lake.

"Why, yes I could have, but maybe I have seen how those people treat you" At that he looked up. "And maybe I want to treat you better." I smiled at him as I stood from the floor.

"You want to treat me better yet you send your butler to whip me?" He said in a confused tone.

"You have to be reprimanded for your actions Duo. Certain things aren't going to be able to happen here. Striking me is one of those instances, which you honestly got off easy for that one." I gave him a toothy grin. "I could have hit you, instead of that whip, and you wouldn't have liked that at all, trust me."

He nodded seeming to grasp a little of what I was saying. "So supposedly want to treat me better and all of this stuff, but what do you want from me?" He asked lying back down.

"Your protection." I told him as I walked towards the door. "Now get some sleep, Heero will start your training in the morning." I said over my shoulder as I shut the door behind me.

After I left Duo to think and sleep, I decided I would go and have that chat with my commanding officer. I walked down the stairs to our training room for our soldiers and guards. They had all fed already and were training hard for the week ahead. However, they all immediately came to a stop when I walked through the door.

"Good evening gents." I spoke smoothly as I stopped in front of them. "Good evening Count!" was the group reply.

"Commander Chang may I speak with you." As soon as he was mentioned he came forward. He saluted and was abruptly sent flying as I struck him across the face.

"Gentlemen!" I shouted and everyone looked from the commander to me. "What is the number one rule you must abide by?" I asked the group.

"Do not by any means give into your 'blood lust', SIR" Came the group reply.

"So what is it you did again, commander?" I asked as I walked over to Chang and lifted him off the ground.

"I gave in, Sir" He responded as i threw him back against the wall, and he slip back onto the floor.

"Correct. Now because you are one of my best men, I couldn't possibly get rid of you. And quite frankly your the best damn commander I have ever had, but if you continue to act like an animal, I will dispose of you as such." He had slowly started to rise as I spoke.

"Do I make myself clear?" I asked the group, and everyone including Chang agreed.

"Now, I want everyone to train extra every night for our trip next week." There was a look of exhaust on their faces, but I honestly didn't care. "We could possibly have to face Lykens and we need to be prepared."

Again the men all agreed and I turned to leave, and I was stopped by a soldier. "Count, Sir." I turned and looked at him. "Would it not be better if we merely allied with the Lykens again, surely that misunderstanding wasn't call for a breach in treaty." He stated rather shakily. After he was done I nodded over his shoulder at Commander Chang and turned my back to leave.

As I was leaving I could hear the man's undeniable screams of death and then silence.

_**AN: another chapter down and...idk how many to go...msterious no? Antywho thanksies for reading and i hope yall enjoyed it. Sorry its still kinda slow, but im building up to it all i promise. Still formulatin'! Until Next Time!!**_

_** Much Love,**_

_**Lotus Thorn ^_^  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**_AN: Hey yall! YAY NEW CHAPTERS!!! At this rate my story is going, I may have all the chapters up in a month or so…. I honestly don't know how many chapters are going to be in it, but im just saying. O.o Thanks for checking my story out again, and thanks to Karina001 again for the review. Ur awesome!_**

"Explanations"

Duo's POV

"_What is his deal with me…I mean, I'm kind of glad I'm not being held for food…but still."_ I lie there completely awake. How did they expect me to go to sleep? I was in a castle where at any moment I could lose my life. The Count may not be interested in taking it, but the Countess and Luke were pissed at me. I will admit slapping him hadn't been my brightest idea, but damn, was I supposed to just be okay with watching him kill people.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion, and rolled onto my side. _"I really do need to get some sleep, especially if Heero is going to be coming in the morning." _I thought as I closed my eyes and let the sleep claim me.

"Duo…" I felt a nudge in my sleep world. "Duo, get up…" No I don't want to wake up yet, go away voice. "Duo, I said wake up!" With those last words I woke up with a cold wet feeling and the splash of water.

"AH! Cold, cold, cold. It's so fucking cold!" I glared at the person in possession of the bucket. Heero had a slight smile on his face, amused at my reaction.

"With all due respect," He started. "I told you to get up more than once, and you refused." Now he was definitely smiling…that bastard.

"Okay, well n-now I'm aw-wake. W-what do y-you want?" I was shivering as I spoke to him.

"Now we are going to dry you off, and get you something to eat." He extended his hand to help me up, and I took it. "Then we train."

~*~*~*~

After Heero got me some new clothes, and I had a hot bowl of rice and pork, we headed outside. I was really shocked at how beautiful the landscaping was. I mean for people who only came out at night, they sure did make sure the place looked good in the daylight. The trees were nice and green, with plenty of blossoms, and they had an array of flowering bushes that lined the walk ways. And in the center of the courtyard was an angelic fountain, which I found ironic, but maybe that's just me.

"Duo, over here" I turned and saw Heero in a clearing further down the walk way. I ran over to him and found swords and crossbows lying on the ground. "Heero, I already know how to fight." I gave him a smug smile.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He asked as picked up a sword. "Yeah, it is." I answered as I turned to walk away, but stopped in my tracks when he did a somersault over me and extended a sword in my direction.

"Take the sword and fight me then," He smirked. "If you can beat me, then you should do fine against both Lykens and Vampires." With his words I took the sword, and gave a smirk of my own. "Very well, but don't go crying to the Countess when I beat you, okay?"

Before I could get my words out he had already lunged forward at me. Had I dodged any later he would've cut me. Heero was actually trying to cut me! "Pay attention Duo!" As he spoke I saw a shimmer above me, I quickly noticed the body attached to, and flying down at me was Heero. "Shit!" I blocked his down thrust with my sword and was able to push him back up. I jumped backwards and caught my breath when I saw him land further away from me. He then took his stance and I took mine. We faced off for about five minutes before I made my move. I charged towards him, and at the last second did my own somersault, in an effort to get behind him. He was quick though; he turned quickly and blocked my sword. I jumped back a little and he was on me with seconds to spare. Taking every chance he got to lunge or slash at me. It was all I could do to block his attacks. He was insanely fast for a human. He then slid to the side faster than my eyes could follow, and has his sword between both of my arms and against my throat.

"Damn, Heero" I started, out of breath."That was crazy!" He smiled and brought his sword away, after I dropped mine. "How did you get so fast?" I asked as he sheathed both of the swords.

"Your reflexes will become more adapted to fighting faster opponents the more you train with them." He then lifted one of the crossbows and handed it to me. "The only one who ever trained me was the Countess. Needless to say, I lost many times." I nodded as he spoke, and watched him pick the other crossbow off the ground. "But I found when I had to fight against humans that my speed was far greater than theirs as well as my strength."

"Wow, I guess that makes sense." I said as I observed the way he held the bow and aimed at the target. "Compared to a pure blood, humans would be real slow" He nodded as he shot at the target in the head.

"When fighting a human you can kill them in many different ways, they are easy." He spoke as he raised his bow again. "But Vampires and Lykens are different." He let the arrow fly and it hit the target in the throat. "Lykens have a deep chest cavity, so when you go to stab them through the heart you have to be in close to them to add in all of your force. That is obviously very dangerous. So the Vampires had high powered crossbows made. Aimed at a human it would be sent flying straight through them, but with a Lyken it has just enough power to be sent through to the heart. Or you can behead them, and down they go. Vampires are different, you can't simply stab a vampire in the heart, it will hurt them badly, but a day in their coffin will fix that." He looked at me. "You have to sever the head, and to make sure it is finished, burn the body."

I was puzzled at that last statement. "Why do you have to burn the body? If you sever the head they are dead. And why were we not taught this by our villages? Did they not know?" I knew I had asked a lot of questions, but I was lost. I had been taught one way, and known that way all my life. Come to find out it wasn't the right way at all.

Heero placed his bow back on the ground and looked at me. "Let's head back into the castle and have a little history lesson. Your understanding is more important than anything. Without it you can do nothing."

~*~*~*~

Once in the castle Heero and I went to the library, where Heero pulled a few books down and sat then on the table. We both took a seat and I sat back in my chair ready to listen.

Heero read a few pages in one of the books and then placed it on the table beside him. "The reason you have to burn the bodies is because Vampires have a certain ability that enables them to heal rapidly. If you merely cut off the head and then walk away, and say another Vampire was to pass by, all he would need to do is press the head onto the neck; within a few _days_ in a coffin they would be fine." He paused, waiting for me to catch up. "We burn them to make sure they don't come back. They cannot come back from ashes. If they could then they wouldn't fear the sun as much as they do. As far as people in the villages know all you have to do is stab them in the heart. This is because Vampires don't want people to know their weaknesses. Would you?" He asked me, and I shook my head quickly. "Not only would people come and try to pull them out into the sunlight, all they would really have to do is walk in here and burn their coffins. Luckily no one has given any real thought to that yet, of course if they did, that's what you and I are here for. Same goes for outside in battle. People think all they have to do is stab them through the heart. The Vampires go along with it, because it's not their necks humans are aiming for. They can't heal from being beheaded unless it is put back on their body. If a lone Vampire got beheaded, nothing would help him and his body would burn in the coming daylight." He finished and waited for me to respond.

"It all makes a lot of sense, I guess. But why are you telling me? Wouldn't they be weary of me getting free and telling people?" He gave a wry smile and shook his head.

"Once you're in the castle you don't leave the castle." He then started to go through the pile of books again.

"That impossible, eh?" He nodded. "So if they didn't want people coming after them why did they break the treaty?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"They didn't, we did." I was dumbfounded, unaware of that fact. "The treated stated that as long as a human didn't harm a Vampire, the humans could sacrifice those who deserved it to the Vampires. In return the Vampires would not hunt freely." He sighed, and continued. "However, humans want to feel as though they are in charge, like they shouldn't have to sacrifice any one. So, one night, a village bar keep captured one of the weaker Vampires and he and a group of other people sat and tortured him all night long." Heero stopped looking down as if remembering. "They branded him, cut places in his skin numerous times, each cut going deeper, just to see how long it took him to heal. They left him battered and bruised around five in the morning, and watched from their windows as he burned alive." My eyes were wide, and stingy with unshed tears. I had never felt so bad for one their kind, but how they had treated that poor Vampire was barbaric.

"It wasn't long before the Count found out, and he was furious. He went to the village leader who apologized profusely for the error made the night before. He even offered his own son to save the village." Heero looked at me, his cobalt eyes swimming in emotion. "They took me, and the next night the Count gave into his blood lust and slaughtered the whole village. He drank most of them dry in revenge for his fallen comrade. I couldn't stand living with them after I knew what he had done, but I was a child and didn't understand fully what _had_ to be done. If he had let that village buy him off, what would stop the other villages from doing the same thing?" I nodded, knowing he was right.

"There has to be a balance." Heero continued. "Without it there is nothing but chaos. Now that the Lyken Treaty has been breached as well…" his voice trailed off.

"But why would they mess up what they had with the Lykens?" I asked, wanting to learn more.

He sighed. "The Lyken Treaty was similar to the human's in the fact of 'don't harm us, we won't harm you', but mainly for the fact that it would be an endless blood bath amongst them if a war were to start." I nodded.

"So what happened?" I asked sliding to the edge of my seat.

"Well, it is rumored that the treaty was breached by the Count himself. It happened not too long ago." I nodded, as if to get him to continue. "The Count and Countess had been at odds with each other on a nightly basis, and often times the Countess would storm out of the castle and not come back until nearly sun up. Many times the Count would ask her where exactly she was running off to, it wasn't like her. Even when they used to fight, she never ran off. After asking her this question time after time, and her never giving a straight answer, he followed her one night. It wasn't long before he knew where she had been running to…" Heero paused, amused by my intent staring and listening.

"Go on, where was she running?" I asked, annoyed that he suddenly stopped the story.

"…To the arms of another man, of a Lyken man." He leaned back in his chair. "That time and the time of the village, were the only instances in which the Count has, on record, given into his blood lust."

"He killed the Lyken?" I was astonished.

"He was furious, Vampires never mix with Lykens. And the fact that it was wife, the Countess cheating on him didn't make it any better." I nodded at Heero's words. I guess I would be mad too, but killing someone?

"Okay, last question." Heero rolled his eyes and stood up. "Walk and talk," He said. "We have to prepare for dinner"

I nodded. "What exactly is blood lust? Why is it so bad?"

Heero glanced at me and kept walking. "I thought you said one more…" I gave him a toothy grin and quickened my pace so I could hear him when he spoke.

"A Vampires 'blood lust' is like the ultimate hunger. It's the blood lust that drives rogue Vampires to take out larger groups of people. Notice how both the Count and Countess only had to feed once last night?" I nodded and listened as he continued. "That's because they have their hunger under control. Pure bloods are the only ones who can really master the blood lust power. Turned Vampires cannot, they lack the understanding to control it. Any Vampire who isn't pure blood that lets his blood lust take over becomes an animal that can never fill his gluttonous urges. If not caught before it goes too far they begin to lose all sense of being. The only thing they will know is to kill and drink, nothing more. You will find that many allow it to take them over because they want the strength it brings." As Heero spoke he gathered the dishes again.

"Wow, so if a war broke out with the Lykens," I began and gathered up the napkins. "The Vampire army would have to take on their blood lust form just to beat them, wouldn't they?"

"Hopefully there would be enough pure bloods to turn, so the changed would have to." Heero spoke as he began to set the table. "If it did have to happen the Lykens would surely go down, but the pure bloods would have to bring the changed down as well. It's against the code to kill your own, but if it came down to it, I believe the elder's would look the other way." I nodded. I had taken in so much information today. It was interesting knowing the back ground that they refused to teach us back at the village.

"One more question." Heero glared at me, obviously tired of talking. "Sorry, but why do we have to set the table? It's not like they use this stuff, they don't actually eat the meat."

He nodded. "They could eat it if they wanted, but mainly it's to give them the sense of formality."

I laid the napkins down and stood back to let all of the information I had gathered sink in.

As I stood there my thoughts were broken by the sound of the double doors opening. _"Here we go again." _

_**AN: OKAY! So hopefully that has gotten the ball rolling a wee bit. I'm so excited. And I feel so full of thoughts... its awesome. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring, I just felt I needed to get some stuff out there. Much love you guys! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!! ^_^**_

_**Duo: please review…you know yall love me! Even though this chapter wasn't really about me…hey writer lady! What is your deal?! Make me naked or something!!!**_

_**Lotus: leave the good people alone duo! Jeesh…sry guys! *grabs duo and takes him away* You have been very bad lately, bad shinigami! Bad!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

_**AN: hey everybody! So I know it's been a lil longer than usual, but I just now got to sit down and write out everything that was in my head. So now here ya go! Chapter five of Blood Lust!**_

Getting Acquainted

Milliardo's POV

As I walked out in my normal fashion, all I could really concentrate on was Duo. I didn't feel like feeding right now, I truly just wanted to get to know him. I wanted him to talk to me in a civil nature, to confide in me, to trust me. And I believe I could get him to that point. After all, what good does it do for me to have a guard who doesn't trust me; it would only mean I couldn't trust him.

I watched as Noin took her seat, and I then looked at Duo. "Come, let her feed." He looked at me with surprise, and I nodded at Luke to let him know it was alright. "No, I mean, you should eat…" Duo replied, pulling my chair out for me. I simply shook my head and walked past him towards the terrace. I heard Duo sigh and then follow behind me.

"So tell me," I started as I looked out over the railing."How was your day today? I trust Heero taught you some important material." He nodded, looking away from me. I suppose this was going to be harder than I thought. "You know you can speak freely to me. No one is around to scold you, and I certainly won't." He looked at me then. "That's the whole reason I brought you out here." I gave me a soft smile, and heard him draw in a breath.

"Why do you want to talk to me? I'm sure I have nothing interesting, or at least nothing you would find interesting, to say." He leaned against the railing and looked up at me questioningly.

"I want to know about you." As I spoke he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I do. I want to understand you. You live with me now, and work for me. I can't have someone around me whom I do not know. That would be unwise." He shook his head at my words.

"Then perhaps you should have hired someone you knew in the first place, instead of taking me prisoner." He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!" He raised his voice, but fear shown in his eyes.

"I didn't hire someone I knew, because I already have all of the people I want on that spectrum. All of the rest I do not trust." He had quit struggling, realizing it was futile. "Therefore, I took in someone I could get to know and trust." I let his arm go and watched him search for his words.

"Why me, why a human boy?" I smiled again; he could easily bring the softness out of me.

"Well a Lyken would try to kill me, and another Vampire would try to ascend my position. That is why we have humans." He gave a wry smirk. "We can be strong, but still weak enough for you to kill, if need be." And I nodded as he spoke.

"Are you not happy here?" I asked bluntly. "Have you not eaten well today, made a new friend, trained well, and been taught more than you ever could have dreamed in your village?" He nodded and gave a bitter smile.

"I suppose it's hard to get used to living under the same roof as some…thing, that would have you for dinner." I smirked at his comment."I realize the easiness, and the luxury, but it's still hard."

I took a few steps closer to him now, noticing how his breath caught in his chest. His eyes were tracing the lines and curves of my face, trying to read something, anything, and I loved it. I raised my hand to his cheek and stroked it gently. "I'm aware it will be hard for you, but I'm just trying to go ahead and show you now that I am not a heartless monster." His eyes locked onto mine. "I need you to come to this realization Duo. I know you haven't been here long but I can already sense a small change in you." I pulled my hand away slowly, and watched his eyes follow it away. "Heero has taught you of our weaknesses, of our reasoning behind certain things." He nodded his eyes staring back into mine now. "I need you Duo." His indigo eyes widened at my words. "Next week when we go to our council meeting, I will need you by my side, as Noin will have Heero by hers. We need to establish that trust Duo."

"I didn't know you would...need me, so soon." He struggled with the words as he spoke. "I mean, I have only trained one day, and Heero beat me in an instant." His self doubt was overwhelming, why was it there? I wanted to know, I needed to know everything about him.

"Duo, by the time that we leave Heero would have had you training three times as hard then he did today, and it will have been for a few days. You will be ready, not to mention my Commander and a few of my troops will be with us as well. I wouldn't just throw you out to the wolves, for lack of a better phrase." I watched his face as I spoke and saw some of the doubt fade. It was a start at least.

"That makes sense, I guess." He smiled and played with the end of his braid. "You're really different," He spoke as he sat down on a stone bench and looked up at me. "Then what I thought a Vampire would be like." I smiled and sat down beside him, he stiffened a little but it eased when I spoke.

"I go out of my way to be different then what most think. I don't like our race to be thought of as barbaric monsters; that's not what we are in the least." He nodded, seeming interested in my speaking, so I continued. "I rather enjoyed when our treaty with the humans was still in effect, but some things will never change. As much as I did for the humans, and as many times as I spoke with their leaders, we were still beasts." I sighed and looked down. "I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, to give in so deeply to ones thirst, is disgraceful, but—"And before I could finish Duo spoke up.

"I wouldn't even think like that if I were you." I looked back at him in shock; shocked that he spoke so abruptly, and that he was taking my side. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious. They are the ones who did the wrong first, they broke the treated, and as much as it pains me to say it, punishment was coming." He gave a slight smile. "I mean you didn't have to wipe out the whole village, it could've just been the people who did it, but you have your own ways, and they knew the risk they were taking."

I felt so, dumbfounded. He was really sitting here talking to me about the human treaty, and agreeing with what I did. Well, not exactly what I did, but gaining vengeance for my fallen was okay. This had caught me completely off guard. I could feel it, we were going to break the walls he had placed, and that thought made me smile.

"Well Duo, this little walk outside has proven beneficial, hasn't it?" I asked him as I stood and looked back towards the castle.

"I suppose it has. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be." He stood after me, and began to walk back towards the castle. I merely watched him walk away from me, his chestnut braid swaying against his back. He stopped at the door and held it open. "Shall we go back inside master? You do need to feed tonight." He smiled wryly.

"You're right Duo; I guess it slipped my mind." I spoke as I walked past him, and looked to Luke who was standing by the table awaiting my 'order'. "A woman today, early thirties" I said as I sat down, and looked over to Duo. "You don't have to stay here today if you feel you can't see this." A woman was brought to me and knelt down.

"No, I need to get used to this. I can't keep running away from my hardships." Duo replied as he watched my teeth sink into the woman's flesh.

Once I finished drinking from the woman Duo walked over and obediently laid her on the floor. He then unfolded the kerchief and dabbed the corner of my mouth. He pulled his hand away and looked down at the blood, and then back up to me. "Did you enjoy it…Master?"

Those few words sent a chill straight through me. How I longed to hear those words, not about my dinner of course, but I would settle with this for now. "Yes, Duo, it was delicious." I smirked and looked to Luke. "Luke, get rid of this body, and could you tell me where the Countess has gone?"

Luke nodded and picked up the body with ease. "She went into the library with Heero for their nightly reading." I nodded and stood from my chair, smiling inwardly as Duo watched my every move.

"Duo, one more task for you tonight, and then you may go to bed." He nodded slowly.

"What is it my lord?" He asked following close behind. I smirked as I heard him pause, no doubt recognizing the hall way.

"I want to take a bath, and you are going to assist me." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door to the bath room, and stepped inside.

He finally followed behind me and shut the door. This was going to be fun.

_**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm probably working on the next chapter as you read…hopefully. I'm glad yall keep coming back to read my story. Yall are awesome! And I didn't forget, thanks to everyone who added me to their story lists, and thank you so much to Karina001, and wind dancer1981 for your reviews, yall are great!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Bath

_**AN: So I got it done in one day/night! The next chapter, with hot steaminess….cuz it's in a bath, duh. Anywho, I hope you all like this chapter, I thought long and hard about it. Oh and WARNING!!!!! There is some self pleasuring….if you don't like it, don't finish the chapter or don't read this chapter at all, your choice. But thanks anyways to all who do read. Now please enjoy Chapter six of Blood Lust!**_

The Bath

_Duo's POV_

"_I can't believe this; he can't possibly be serious about this." _ I thought as I shut the door behind me. I then turned and looked at the Count, who smirked at me.

"Well, Luke already drew my bath for me; all I need from you is a little assistance." He said as he began undressing. I quickly turned around.

"Um, you can't really be serious…you don't really need my help do you?" I asked as I felt the obvious heat creeping up to my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it pulled me around to look at him.

I was now standing face to face with the Count, in the bath room, and he was…naked. This couldn't be good. "Duo, stop worrying, this is a normal thing for servants." He assured me as he took my hand and led me over to the tub. He stepped in, slowly submerging himself under the hot water, and looked at me over his shoulder. "Get in Duo, or the water is going to get cold before you finish your task."

That bastard, he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face the whole time. He was enjoying watching me squirm. _"Well not tonight, I'm going to do everything I'm asked with a smile on my face. Enough second guessing, Duo, just do it."_ With those words running through my mind, I slowly started to undress, and got into the tub behind him.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it, Duo?" He gave a slight chuckle, and handed me some shampoo. "Be gentle, I only like my hair pulled in bed." He gave me a playful look and turned his head away from me after taking satisfaction in my blushing again.

"_Did he have to say something like that? I mean, was it completely necessary?" _I thought, and shook my head. I then took the small pitcher that sat on the edge of the tub and dipped it into the water. Once it was full I poured the water slowly onto the Count's head, being careful not to let it run all over his face. After his hair was nice and wet I lathered up some of the shampoo in my hands and began working it into his hair.

"Mmm, that feels great, Duo." Was the reply I got for my work, it almost sounded sexual. It was probably just my imagination though.

"_Wait! Why would I be imagining something like that anyway? Ugh, this castle is getting to my head!"_ I thought as I dipped the pitcher into the water again, and started rinsing his hair. His hair felt so silky and smooth to the touch. I imagine it would normally anyway, not just because it's wet. _"There I go imagining again…." _After all of the suds were rinsed out of his hair I ran my fingers through it to clear away the tangles.

"Thank you, Duo." He said as he glanced over his shoulder, and I nodded my response. "However, you're not done quite yet." He then reached over to the other side of the tub and grabbed a wash cloth and some soap. "Here you go." He turned and placed them in my hands. He then leaned against the wall of the tub, watching me.

"You want me to—"He nodded, knowing the rest of my sentence. "All of you?" I swallowed hard. He merely nodded, looking utterly amused by this whole fiasco. I soaped up the cloth, and moved closer to him.

"Do whatever you need to, Duo, I'm your doll." His tone was low and sensual. "Yes s-sir." I stuttered and nodded. I took his hand and lifted his arm; I then ran the cloth up and down the length of his arm on both sides. I let his arm drop and moved the rag from his shoulder to his collarbone. As I washed his chest I could feel his eyes moving over my body. Normally I would have been upset about this, but my eyes were roaming over his as well. When I looked back up his eyes locked onto mine.

"You like what you see?" He said as a smirk graced his perfect face. _"Perfect? Am I really thinking perfect?"_ Then I realized, if he could go out of his way to make me uncomfortable, I could do the same.

"I could ask the same of you, Master." I said using my own seductive tone. I notice him freeze up for a split second, but it melted away quickly. I continued running the soaped material across his chest, and over to his other shoulder. His eyes glanced away from me for a second, and I took the opportunity to set one of my knees on the other side of his body. He looked back at me quickly, shocked at my abrupt movement, and probably my placement on his lap. I didn't look back at him though, I simply continued washing his neck, shoulder, and arm.

I could feel the smirk rising on my lips, and it felt pretty good about. I had shut him up, no sweat. I moved back on his legs a little and lifted his back away from the tub wall. I stood on my knees completely, and ran the wash cloth down the backs of his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my chest, and it was starting to become a little more rapid. I could feel his hands on my knees, and his fingernails tracing up my thigh.

"_Oh shit! It wasn't supposed to feel good to me!"_ I thought as I sat back down on folded knees. Once eye level again his steamy gaze bore into me. His beautiful blue eyes were full of lust, and it was all for me. He lifted his hand and lightly touched the side of my face. He then moved it back into my hair. He ran his hand down the length of my braid, which had become very loose due to the water. Now with his fingers running through it, it came completely undone.

"My turn." He said quietly, as he made me turn around. I was still sitting in his lap, but I didn't really want to move. He dipped the pitcher into the water and poured it over my hair, and began washing it the same way I did his. He rinsed my hair and ran his finger through it to lessen the tangles. As he did this his nails ran across my back in the most frustrating fashion. It made me want him, each fingernail bringing a little more pleasure than the last. I almost wished for the moment he would turn me around and run them down my chest to my…well never mind. As if on cue he turned me back around. He took another wash cloth and soaped it up. He immediately started to run it along my chest, gazing at my body. Watching his eyes and his hands on me was bringing more pleasure then I would like to admit. This was not how this little game was supposed to be going. His hands moved from side to side and down another inch with every sweep. I reflexively leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The hot water around us and his cold hands were a wonderful mix on my skin.

His hands were now down around my hips, and I felt him drop the cloth completely and grasp my hips, pulling me forward. As I slid up his legs I felt his stiffened member brush against mine, and my eyes shot open. Our faces were an inch apart, and his eyes were, like mine, clouded with lust. "I need you, Duo." He said in a seductive whisper, as one of his hands slid up my body to my cheek. "I want you…." His voice trailed off as he pulled me that last inch and our lips touched. As he kissed me both of his hands moved to my back, pulling my body closer to his. We kissed like that for a moment, and his tongue ran across my lips several times, beckoning me to allow entry. I conceded to letting him in, and the gentleness of the kiss was lost, as it now became a hungry, more passionate one. It was amazing, his hands roamed over my body, as mine did to his. His hips began to buck up against mine, as I grinded mine against his.

As he allowed my tongue to ravage his mouth, I was hit with reality. I jumped back away from him and held my across my mouth. _"I can't believe I just did that, oh shit, not good. Is my tongue bleeding?"_

"Duo?" He looked at me with something more than lust, concern maybe. He moved closer to me, but I quickly stood, and stepped out of the tub. I then grabbed a towel and dried myself off.

"I'm so sorry, Master, I never meant for any of that to happen—" He stood and stepped out of the tub after me, taking the towel from my hands and dropping it to the floor. "Well I did." He leaned in and attempted a kiss.

"No, sir, please, I led you on and I'm sorry. I was just supposed to assist you." I handed him a towel, and began getting dressed.

"Fine," He sighed deeply. "You're done here, you may return to your room and sleep." I turned to look at him but he was turned away from me. "Good night, Duo."

"Thank you, my lord." With that I turned and left, almost running full force to my room. Once in my room I moved straight for my bed, looking over into the bed next to mine. Heero was asleep, good.

"_How could I let that happen?!" _I thought as I pulled my shirt off and slipped into bed. _"He's a fucking Count, Duo! Why would you even start that stupid game with him?!" _ I shook my head, and then cringed when I realized I was still hard. _"Damn, I hate this." _ I thought as I slid my hand down my stomach and under the tight fitting pants. My hand immediately found my erection, and stroked it lightly. I then wrapped my fingers around it and began moving my wrist up to the tip and back down to the base. Thoughts of Milliardo, I mean the Count, instantly sprang into my mind. The thought of his hands on my body, and our kiss becoming more passionate as he pulled me closer to him, was tantalizing. His hips bucking up towards mine, and feeling his swollen member against mine, was divine. These thoughts caused me to stroke myself a little faster. As I did so I could picture his hand instead of mine, and how wonderful this would all feel if it were him and not me. At the peak of my ecstasy he leaned in closer to me and bit into my neck, his fangs penetrating my soft skin, and that was the end. I lay there in my own hot mess, while he probably got what he needed from his Countess.

"_I'm so pathetic…I just pleasured myself to thoughts of a married man. Not just any man of course, but a Vampire Count! I need help…." _ I sighed heavily and pulled the covers up to my neck. I closed my eyes for the night and let sleep take over, wondering what the next night would bring.

_**AN: Awe poor Duo, don't we all hate to leave things undone….maybe next time ol' sport! Thanks for reading, hope yall liked it, and I can't wait to get the next chapter out there. Thank you Karina001 I'm glad you like the story. Don't be shy to review if you would like, I won't bite…too hard. ^_^ Or IM me if you want. All is fine with me. Well look forward to the next chapter!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Distance

_**AN: OK guys, here it is! Chapter Seven! I actually wrote it a couple of nights ago, I just haven't had a chance to proof read it, until today. So, antywho, hope u enjoy it!!! Here it is Chapter Seven of Blood Lust!!! Oh and I forgot to put this in my last few chapters, so this is for this chapter and my others…*clears throat**__*** I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS**__**!!!!!**_

Distance

_Milliardo's POV_

"_I knew he would get scared." _I thought as I got dressed. _"I should've taken it at least a little slower." _I walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall way. I could still feel Duo on my skin, and I could still see his eyes looking into mine with such want, such need. I wanted him so badly, and right when I thought I had him, it was all over as quickly as it had started.

"Milliardo?" I heard Noin's voice coming from the sheets of our bed. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Yes, my Countess." I leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled coyly, and pulled me over her. "I've been waiting for you. It's been so long since we've worried about _us_."

"Well, do forgive me my love. I seem to have a problem with sharing the same place as a Lyken." I leaned away from her only to see her hurt expression.

"Why must you say such hurtful things? I have apologized so many times; I only wish to have my husband back." Tears began to fill her eyes and she looked away quickly.

I sighed heavily, looking down. "You're right, Noin." I looked back to her and she looked back to me. "You have apologized and tried to do everything you could to make it up to me. I have just refused to see it." She smiled and I leaned in and kissed her again.

She unfolded the sheets in an attempt for me to lay with her. I gave into her and moved in beside her. I ran my hands along her body, and continued to kiss her, the kiss growing more passionate as it continued. As she ran her hands up my sides she pulled my shirt off, and I did the same with her gown. I sat up on my knees, and looked down at my porcelain goddess. She looked absolutely divine in the moonlight, yet something was missing. Once I felt her nails run down my chest, and linger around the waist of my pants I knew the problem instantly. She was not Duo.

"_Get yourself together Milliardo, she is your wife! She is your Countess, make love to her!" _My conscience screamed at me as I re-animated myself, and disrobed the rest of the way. I lowered my body slowly onto hers, slipping inside of her just as slow. She gasped at my insertion, and began weaving her fingers into my hair as I began to quicken my rhythm. I won't lie, she felt wonderful; we really hadn't done anything since her…incident, but she was not what I wanted that night. However, I did need to get used to her again, perhaps it would keep me from sinking my teeth into Duo, too soon, if not at all.

Once she started digging her nails into my back I knew she was getting close. I leant down and bit her hard on the neck, she let out a cry of pleasure, and climaxed, as did I. As she lay there, breathing heavily, I stood and closed our thick black shades, locking them in place around the windows. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back to her. She had pulled the covers over her breasts and smiled at me softly.

"That was wonderful my love." She said as she patted the bed beside her. I nodded walking towards the bed.

"Do you think we should sleep in the bed?" I asked taking her hand and kissing it. She looked at me puzzled.

"Whatever do you mean?" She sat up holding the sheets in place.

"With the council meeting getting so close, I think it would be wiser for us to stay in the coffins for awhile." She suddenly seemed to understand. "For someone who acts so frightened to go on this trip, you can be rather careless at times." I shook my head, irritated with her forgetful moment.

I put my sleep wear back on, and walked over to my coffin which lay in the far corner of the room, Noin's rested in the opposite corner on the same wall. I stepped into mine, and watched her get dressed and walk over to hers.

"I will see you tomorrow night, love." She said to me as she stepped into her coffin.

"Yes, tomorrow night." I lay down, closing myself in, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

~*~*~*~

The next few nights went in the usual fashion. Duo stayed as distant as I had expected him to; only talking to me when asking if I needed something. If not, he hurried off to clean something, or train some more with Heero. I couldn't complain, I needed him to be in his top form when we left, and I enjoyed watching them as well. Perhaps it was alright for me to have something I liked to look at and not touch. That is what Noin was for after all, right? However, I still wanted Duo to talk to me. His silence towards me was driving me insane. I wanted him to feel alright talking to me, of course after the events that took place a few nights ago; it was going to take some more pushing.

~*~*~

After nights of waiting for our trip, it had finally arrived. Noin and I awoke in our normal fashion, but we passed on our normal feeding time. Heero and Duo were already at our carriages and Commander Chang stood next to his horse, with the rest of my soldiers already mounted behind him. We were taking two different carriages for safety precautions. If we were both in one carriage and were attacked, both of us would be in the same full force line of attack. If we took two different carriages and only one were attacked the other would be able to make it to the council meeting and request help, or be the speaker that would be needed. Even if both carriages were attacked, their efforts wouldn't be as strong as one large attack, and one pureblood with half of my army could take them easily. This also gave me a chance to talk with Duo.

"Count, Sir." Commander Chang spoke as the Countess and I walked out. "You carriages are ready and we will be riding very closely to both of them." I nodded walking over to mine.

"Milliardo?" Noin called out to me from her carriage. I turned and looked to her. "We will both get there fine." She gave a weak smile, as if looking for reassurance.

"Yes, dearest, we will be fine. Now after the meeting, I'm not so sure." I gave a smirk, and stepped into the carriage. I heard her saying something to the effect of my humor being completely unnecessary.

I watched as Heero got in after her, and shut the door. Duo soon did the same with ours. Noin's carriage rode off first, with half of my army behind her, and ours started last, the rest of my army following closely behind us.

Duo had sat across from me in the cab. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked this evening. He was wearing a formal guard uniform, made of a heavy, red fabric, with a golden trim. His sword hung in its holster loosely around his waist, while his crossbow was stretched across his back in its folded state. His hair was braided tightly and neatly, and hung beautifully down his back, with a red tie at the end.

"You look very nice in that uniform." I complemented, and he looked away from the window at me.

"Um, thank you, Count." He gave a small smile, and looked away quickly. His distance was killing me, I had felt so close to him that night, not just physically, but I felt as if we understood each other for a moment.

"Duo," He glanced back up at me. "I'm sorry for the other night. I was wrong for pushing you to that point." I wanted to continue, but he shook his head.

"No, sir, it was me. I shouldn't have led you on. I let you believe I was okay with it, when I wasn't." My eyes widened a little at that. How could he have not been okay, that passion didn't just manifest itself for no reason. "You're married, and you are a Vampire, and you don't honestly want someone like me—"

"Someone like you?" I interrupted. "What on earth do you mean? Why wouldn't I want someone like you?" I was very confused by his words.

"I lived in a village, I wasn't taught proper etiquette, and you are too great to want to be with someone who is so cowardly he would go out and _want_ to be killed." He snapped his mouth shut after those words.

Deep down I knew that was the reason he had gone out there that night, but for him to actually say it to me, meant more than anything. He had let himself be completely honest with me. This vulnerability made me want him even more than I had, I couldn't help but want to console him, and make him forget everything about his life before.

"Duo, first of all, your upbringing has nothing to do with if I want to _be_ with you or not. If that were the case I wouldn't have you here with me now." He started to shake his head. "No, listen to me." He stopped and locked eyes with me. "The fact that you wanted to leave that life so bad you were willing to die, means you've completely given up on it. So your life here is something new, everything and everyone in your past is your past, and everything you need for your future is right in front of you."

His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he looked at me. "Why are you trying so hard? I'm just your servant." He shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"Because I feel an overwhelming need to make you happy, Duo; I won't make you do anything you don't want to, and I will do my best not to make you uncomfortable, but I know that you will be happy with me." I paused, and thought for a minute, his face giving a hopeful gleam. "I know you will be happy at the castle." I corrected myself, and he instantly looked down.

"You're right," He agreed. "My _future_ at the castle, and with everyone in the castle, will be so much better. I will be happy. "He looked up and smiled a bit too perfect of a smile; he had put up a mask. Damn.

As much as I wanted him, and as much as I longed to console him, I feel just talking was for the better. Lest we have another situation, and I don't think either of us is ready for another situation of that caliber. As much as I loved our moment in the bath, I needed to try to make my relationship with Noin work, even if I had to picture someone else in her place. Someone with chestnut hair, who wasn't a Vampire, but I was making the relationship work, and that's all that mattered, right?

_**AN: Sorry it was a little boring, I will try to do better on the next chapter. There will some more of the story revealed in the next chapter! You know, Duo feeling odd emotions, Milli meeting with the council, and some cameos from some other pilots! What more could you ask for?! Until next time, thank you for reading! Oh and special thanks again to Karina001!**_

_**Duo: Get well soon Wind Dancer1981!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: War and Kisses

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soooo long, my computer wasn't letting me get to my word documents…it kept me from completing the last half of the chapter until today! O.o Sad times, I know. But antywho, enjoy. Oh and I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR THE SEXY SEXY CHARACTERS IN IT!!! **_

War and Kisses

Duo's POV

He always looked so good. Even just riding in a carriage with him was intoxicating. Yet, I was his servant and he was my master, that's all we would ever be. In all honesty, I don't know why I expected, or wanted to be anything more than that. He is a Vampire, he's my master, and he would never want anything more out of me than that.

I shifted a little in the cabin to look straight out the window. After that talk, I didn't feel like seeing his eyes. It was bad enough feeling his eyes on me, but seeing him looking at me with that warmth, and concern, would be unbearable. He didn't want anything to happen to his new servant that was for sure. He wanted to make sure I was happy, or I might act up or…something. Not to mention, he had the Countess, and she was beautiful. Why would he give up someone like her?

"_Ugh! Stop obsessing over this! You don't want to be with a Vampire anyway, no matter what happened, or almost happen. Now pay attention to your goal!"_ I mentally screamed. I really did need to pay attention to what was going on around me. I could think about this later…I mean I'm not going to worry about this problem any longer.

I heard the Commander speaking to his subordinates, and the carriage began to slow down.

"We've arrived, Duo." The Count spoke as he glanced out the window to the large castle outside. I nodded and moved towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on top of mine. "Duo, there will be a few Lyken in the meeting speaking on their behalf, but keep your guard up." I nodded at the Count's words, and opened the door.

I stepped out of the cab and extended a hand for the count. He then took it and stepped out of the cab as well. He walked ahead of me, with the Countess, to greet his companions, whom I assume were on the council as well. They were all very majestic beings, much more dignified and regal than 'the turned'. They all walked in together, while I and the rest of the guards followed close behind.

Once in the council room we were told to sit accordingly with our Masters. We all split up around the large table, and sat in the chairs behind our respectable Master. Milliardo, I mean the Count, slipped a glance my way, and gave me a soft smile, a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but return the gesture. _"Stop thinking of him so comfortably, he is the Count! Not Milliardo, stop thinking of him that way!"_ I shook my head and glanced around the room. The atmosphere in the place wasn't a cheerful one, but one of control. It seemed as though no one was really concerned about the probable war among the night creatures.

When I had finally gotten used to the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, mainly from anticipation, the air became stiff. Everyone seemed much more rigid now. I glanced at Heero to see him looking straight toward the door to the room. Two men walked in, with an animalistic aura about them. The one who walked in first had a beautiful head of blonde hair, it was short and his bangs hung in his face. However, even with his hair in his face, his aquamarine eyes were still showing stunningly through. The one who walked behind him was a taller man, with light brown hair that cascaded down one side of his face. His visible eye was a wonderful shade of emerald green. They were the Lykens, they had to be.

We all watched intently as the taller one sat down behind the blonde who stood with his palms rested on the table. "Hello friends," spoke the blonde, in an almost sweet manner. "I trust you all have been looking forward to this as much as my people have." He then smiled, looking at all of the council, and stopping at my master.

"You do have some nerve calling us friends, somewhat arrogant don't you think?" The Count spoke with visible irritation. "People of the council, this is not the beast—"There was a very audible growl from the green eyed Lyken. "The Lyken," The Count continued, "That we should be speaking with."

The blonde smiled sweetly again. "Please forgive my friend; he doesn't take to our being called 'beast' nicely." He shot a brief glare at my master and switched his expression back to sweet. "Also, forgive my rudeness, my name is Quatre Winner, I'm here on my father's behalf."

'Why is your father not here?" questioned one of the council members.

"He is feeling quite under the weather as of late. I have the same diplomatic skills as he, and will be the leader of our clan when he passes on. So my being here is the same as my father being here." He gave a reassuring look at the member. "Anything else?"

"I suppose the meeting can commence then." Spoke the head member, I believe his name was Treize, or that is what I had heard him called anyway. "Tell us your stand on the matter, and do make it quick. I know you're aware that most of us skipped our feedings to make it here." He sat back in his chair comfortably waiting for Quatre to start.

"Thank you, Sir Treize; I am here on behalf of our clan. We had a very key member of our hunting team killed about thirty-six days ago. In cold blood he was murdered, for an alleged crime against one of your own. It is my belief that he should not have been the one to pay for this 'crime' the Countess should have been." At those last words the Count stood quickly.

"Who are you to tell us how we should take news like the one I received that night?" He glared at the blonde, whose friend was standing now at his side, growling. "We do not kill our own, we actually have codes unlike the those of you."

"That's quite enough Milliardo; do not proceed to make the situation worse than it already is." Treize spoke with such authority; the Count nodded and sat down quietly, still angry, but quiet. "I apologize Quatre, please continue"

"Thank you sir." He said as he glanced back at his companion, who sat down. He then looked back towards the council. "I am aware that you have codes, Count, as do we. Had we known that one of our own was seeing your kind we would have stopped it, but not by killing someone precious to you. Instead of thinking and asking questions, you immediately killed him, because of what he was, not because you can't control you wife," His gaze turned to me, and then back to the Count. "Or perhaps you simply can't control yourself…."

I heard a low hiss come from the Count, and his fists were clenched. Quatre smiled, and looked at Treize. "We want to be repaid justly for our fallen comrade, or we will fight to avenge his death."

"How, exactly, would we repay you?" Treize asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We want the life of the Count; he killed our brother, so he should die as well." Quatre was speaking strongly, but his hand seemed to be shaking. I noticed his friend reach up to stroke his hand that was now by his side.

Treize sighed heavily, looking from Quatre to the Count. "Unfortunately, I cannot accept handing Milliardo over. He did do wrong, and has been reprimanded for it. We have all lost some one dear to us, I am very sorry your friend had to be lost at our hands." He glanced at Milliardo and continued. "Still, there is no need to fight. We help create the balance that enables your kind to rest easily. When the humans rise up to hunt you for your pelts, our feeding pulls them back down. Why mess up that balance?"

Quatre shook his head. "I asked the same question, when you messed it up." He sighed. "It has already been done, and at least we can now say that we did try to make an exchange. Now my father's ultimate dream of a war can come true. I had truly hoped that we could discuss this, but I figured you all wouldn't take too well to the proposition of my people." As he spoke he still smiled diplomatically, but his eyes shown through with sadness.

He did not want to fight. That was probably the real reason his father didn't come tonight; he didn't see the point. His father wanted to fight, not talk things out, and with the rest of the clan having such an outrageous offer, he knew we wouldn't take it. Poor guy.

Treize nodded and stood as Quatre turned to leave. "Do tell your father I am deeply sorry for his loss—"

"Show him on the battle field." Quatre spoke coldly as he walked passed and his partner followed.

~*~*~

We made it back to the castle a few hours before sunrise and got the table ready for the Count and Countess to feed. Heero stood in his normal position and I in mine. The Count walked into the dining room and straight through the double doors to his sleeping chambers. The Countess came to the table and sat down. "Duo, be a dear and go check on him. I simply must eat."

I nodded. "Yes Madame." I said as I walked in the counts direction.

As I walked through the double doors I got a sudden chill. It was cold in their chambers. I walked down a long corridor, the walls lined with photos of the Count and Countess, and whom I assumed were their families. I stopped at one of the pictures; it had the Count as a child, being held by his mother. Wow, he was a cute baby… as to be expected, he is an extremely good looking adult. I shook my head at the thought, and turned only to jump back at the sudden closeness of the Count.

"How may I help you?" He moved closer as he spoke.

"I, uh, the Countess told me to check on you." I moved as close to the wall as I could. He then rested his hands on the wall on either side of my head.

"Thank you for caring so much, Duo," He leaned in, his face brushed against mine, and I felt him inhale my scent, "More than she, apparently." His hand slid from the wall to my side, and I shivered at his touch. He moved his head a little lower, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You're welcome sir, but if you're feeling okay I should be going. I have to get up in a few hours to watch over you and the castle." I ducked under his other arm, and walked around him. He turned and made no effort to come after me, he simply watched me leave.

I sighed as I walked toward my room. I was so very tired, and tonight was eventful. I had finally gotten to see, not one, but two Lykens, and they weren't anything like I had thought. I figured they would be a primitive creature, but I guess that wouldn't have made sense, since the Countess was with one.

"_She is so ungrateful, she has a man like Milliardo, and she cheats on him with a Lyken. How stupid can you be? Then she comes crawling back wanting forgiveness! I wouldn't have forgiven her, stupid woman; I don't see how he trusts her." _ Just thinking about it made me angry. I didn't see how someone who didn't appreciate a man so great got to be with him. She didn't even care that a war was being started over _her, _not the Count. He simply did what came to mind at the thought of the love of his life cheating on him.

As I was about to round the corner to the library when a man's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Everything will be fine," Came the man's voice…wait, Heero's voice. "It is all going as we thought it would be."

"I know my love; I just worry about our future." The Countess…did she say love? "If anyone were to find out…." As she spoke I peeked around the corner to see them sitting on a bench seat together.

"No one will find out, I will make sure of this." Heero reached up and stroked the side of her face, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"But Duo might—"She was cut off by Heero's lips being pressed against hers. They engaged in a passionate kiss for a few minutes. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming at them.

Heero pulled away looking into her eyes. "I will take care of it, the same I did with the others." The Countess smiled at his words, and they were kissing again.

_**Thanksies Karina001 for the review, and to all who added me to their story alerts and such! Yall are awesome! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8, and chapter 9 should be coming soon!!! And review u guys, it is mucho appreciated! and I will even talk back to yah ^_^  
**_

_**Duo: THAT CHEATING WENCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THIS, I'M GONNA FUC—**_

_***grabs duo* hehe, antywho, bye yall! *carries a kicking a screaming Duo away***_


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Mess It Up

_**HOLA AMIGOS!!!! I'm so glad I got this finished soon. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of my story!!! Thank you Karina001 for being a faithful reader and reviewer. Have I told you lately you're amazing? No? Please allow me, YOU'RE AMAZING KARINA001!!! Antywho, happy readings! Chp 9!**_

Don't Mess It Up

Milliardo's POV

I sighed heavily as I lay in my bed. Waiting for sunrise had never seemed so long. Tonight's events had gone how everyone had figured it would. We would soon be in an all out what with the Lykens, and putting our lives on the line, because of my stupid mistake. What Quatre had said was true, I couldn't control myself. I had gotten angry, and blew everything out of proportion.

I stood from my bed and walked through the corridor. I decided I would have a small snack before dawn. As I rounded the corner of the dining room Duo ran straight into my chest, and fell backwards on his back.

"I thought you went to bed." I helped the out of breath boy off of the floor. He shook his head and looked behind him.

"No, I was going to bed, but I stopped on the way because…." His voice trailed off.

"Because?" I pushed.

"Because, I wanted to make sure you didn't decide you wanted something." He smiled, worry evident in his eyes, but otherwise a perfect mask.

I looked up when I heard Noin's heels clicking on the hardwood floor; Heero was following close behind.

"Oh, Milliardo, I thought you had gone to bed." Her words came out quickly, and her face was flushed.

I raised an eyebrow at this, and shook my head. "No, I was feeling a little hungry." I glanced at Heero, and back at her. "What were you two off doing?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, I asked Heero to be a sweetheart and read the next chapter for me. It was quite sad. I had to keep myself from crying too hard." She smiled and gracefully walked towards me. "Now, I think we should head back to the bedroom. I'm sure I can fill your hunger." She looked up at me seductively.

I glanced at Heero, who averted his gaze, and then at Duo, who had an almost pleading look pointed at me.

"Very well, my Countess. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't feed your hunger as well?" I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. We then turned and walked back to our chambers. The rest of our night was spent beneath the satin sheets of our bed. It was nice, I suppose; being with the woman you love, the woman who loves you. She did everything I liked her to, and was beautiful as she did so. Yet, I wasn't happy; perhaps I was worried about the outcomes of tonight's meeting. _"Yes, that's all it is, and I'm not going to worry about it anymore tonight. Now enjoy yourself." _I told myself, and I did so.

~*~*~

The next night at our dinner, Duo was a little tired. I could tell he didn't get much sleep last night (this morning). That wasn't it though; there was something else about him. He was obviously worried, but what about, I wondered. I finished off the human in front of me, and Duo promptly laid him down and dabbed my mouth. "I want to speak with you." He said quietly when he leaned over to me. I nodded and he leaned back away from me.

Noin stood from the table and walked over to me. "Darling?" She wrapped her arms around me from behind the chair.

"Yes." I answered as I kissed her pale arm.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I would like to go riding tonight." I stopped kissing her at this point and turned to look at her.

"Are you insane woman?" I was highly annoyed with her disregard for the situation we were in.

"Milliardo, I don't want to go outside of the gates, I simply wish to ride in the courtyard." She begged. "Please love, only for an hour…I can take Heero with me. If anything was to happen you and the guards would hear it." She walked away from me and over to the window.

I sighed, she wasn't going to let up, and I knew she wouldn't. "Fine, no longer than an hour." I stood and walked toward the sitting room.

I heard Noin walking in the opposite direction with Heero following behind her. When I got to the sitting room, Duo was already seated in a chair waiting for me. He glanced up as I walked over to him and sat in a chair adjacent to his.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, looking over him. His hair wasn't pulled back as tightly as it usually was, and I had the urge to let it down completely.

"Well, it's about…" He paused, looking into my eyes, searching for something. "It's about the Countess."

I nodded a sign for him to continue.

"You see, I uh, well last night you see." He looked down at the floor, studying the design. "I don't trust her, Sir, and I don't see how you can." He looked up suddenly, and stood form his chair only to drop to the floor in front of me in a low bow. "I'm terribly sorry, that was completely out of place, Master. Please forgive me."

I'm not going to lie. His actions had shocked me. For him to be so abrupt in his wanting to talk to me, to telling me how he felt; it was all so surprising.

"Duo, look at me." He did as I told him, and I saw a tear fall down his face. I raised my hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. "You can tell me how you feel in this setting. It is just you and I here, and as long as it is just the two of us, address me as Milliardo." His eyes went wide at that.

"But Master, that would be completely inappropriate, and I couldn't—"I placed my finger on his soft lips to silence him.

"I ordered you to address me that way," I smirked. "You wouldn't want to disobey me would you?"

He gave a shy smile and shook his head. This may not have been the best of ideas, but I didn't want such formality when it was just the two of us. It bored me, and I felt detached from him. _"You're not supposed to feel anything other than detached you fool!" _My mind screamed at me, but I ignored the warning.

"Now, tell me why this has you so upset." I sat back in my chair and he stood from his kneeling position.

"I just don't trust her. After what she did to you in the past, I feel as though she would do it again." I nodded as he spoke, feeling oddly happy. Not that he thought my cheating wife would cheat on me again, but because he cared so much.

"I just…I just don't want to see you hurt, Mas- Milliardo." His voice was uncertain, and his eyes were sad. I hated seeing those beautiful eyes full of sadness; I hated seeing them anything but happy, actually.

"Duo, it makes me happy that you feel so concerned with my wellbeing, but I will—"I stopped as soon as I saw Luke come running in.

"Master, there was an attack, Sir Heero has been injured!" He exclaimed, and I was up and out of the doors as soon as possible. Once outside I saw my men carrying Heero into the castle, a large slash across his chest and stomach. Noin was walking behind them in tears.

"Noin, what happened? Are you okay?" I grabbed her by the shoulders to get her attention.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Heero…" She hugged me and cried into my chest.

"He will be fine." I told her as Commander Chang walked up to me.

"We apprehended the Lyken running into the forest to the east of the castle. We took care of him before he could report to his superior." I nodded to Chang, and he left to go check on Heero.

As I walked Noin inside I saw Duo standing in the doorway to his quarters, looking back at me. I shook my head and turned to take Noin to the bedroom so she could rest. I couldn't worry with him right now. We made it back into our room where I sat Noin on the bed. "Noin, where were you when the attack happened?" I swear if she said she was outside the gates….

She looked up at me, fear evident in her tone. "W-we went outside the gate, but only for a mome—"I slapped her hard across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled as I stood from my position beside her on the bed.

"I-I don't know Mill, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"This is your fault Noin, you knew better and you did it anyway. After I told you to be careful, and now Heero is badly hurt because of you!" I was so furious with her. "How could you be so stupid!?"

I think she tried to reason with me, but I left before I could hear what she had to say. I walked quickly to Heero's room where Duo was cleaning his wounds. Heero was awake, but only barely.

"How is he?" My voice sounded hard, but it couldn't be helped.

Duo blinked and looked at Heero. "He will be fine." He started bandaging him. "His cuts are deep, but all he needs is rest and a good cleaning every day, and he should be fine." He then looked back to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I will see you tomorrow night." I walked out before he asked anything more.

I walked out to one of our many balconies and took a seat atop a railing post. I was out there for about ten minutes when I heard the door open. I didn't need to see them to know who it was. They smelled of jasmine, and walked evenly on the hard floor. Their breathing was even, but their pulse had slightly quickened once they got nearer to me.

"You say you're fine, but are you really?" Duo asked a little hesitant.

"I will be." I looked at him as leaned against the railing and looked up at me. "She went outside of the gate, after I told her not to; se knew it wasn't a good idea and did it anyway." He nodded understanding my anger. "She knew she was risking her life, and Heero's, yet she did it anyway. She is completely selfish, and listens to no one." My words had sped up as I spoke, and I was trying not to raise my voice, knowing it would hurt Duo's ears.

"Women are like that though." I slid off of the post to stand beside him. "They do what they want, when they want, not taking into account anyone else's feelings." He looked away, off into the night sky. "They are temptresses, with enough venom to kill an army." He looked up at me then. "I don't trust them, some can be genuinely nice, but ultimately they will stab you in the back."

I was slightly frozen, what had happened to make him feel so strongly about this. "What makes you feel this way?" I asked, hoping he would open up. I knew I would get my wish when I heard him draw in a deep breath.

"My family was ripped apart because of a woman. As soon as she bit into my dad, so to speak, she never let him go. That woman was my aunt; my own mother's sister took her family away from her." He looked away again. "My mother was stricken with a deep sadness when my father kicked her out. No one in the village would talk to her, believing that she had been the adulterer; her sister had already spread rumors. Shortly after, she committed suicide." He wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "She was the only woman I knew that was nice to me, but even she only thought of herself. She could've taken me with her, instead she went and killed herself without thinking about what may happen to me. After that my new mommy used me to pay our bills. She knew I was an attractive boy, not just to females, but to males as well. She and my father never had to pay a dime as long as I was around. Everyone knew how they paid for things, and they were okay with it."

I never expected something like this, usually when I saw him it was at night when he ran into the woods. I now know why he wished to be taken away so badly. "Your father wasn't guiltless in the story either."

"I'm aware, but it all started with her. She let all of her friends have turns with me, even though they were married. Women are greedy creatures by nature." He gave a sad smile.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to endure so much of that abuse, Duo." He shook his head, but I turned his face to me and looked him in the eyes. "I told you once I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, and I still stand true to my word." His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, his lips were parted slightly, and tiny wisps of his hair were being blown by the wind. He was a picture perfect sight.

"_Stop it; stop looking at him that way." _ I can't. _"You're leaning in, you're going to scare him, stop!"_ I won't. _"What if he pulls away and wants nothing to do with you?"_ Then I've messed up. As I made up my mind our lips touched ever so softly, and he melted into my arms.

_**A lot of info I know. But I hope it was thoroughly enjoyable, I enjoyed writing it, and hopefully the next chapter will be better…maybe some sexy time is in order? ^_^ Beautiful long hair flying everywhere…*sighs* glorious! Until Next Time! *waves***_


	10. Chapter 10: The Rewards Of Telling

_**Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry it took me so long, but I have been doin everything else in the world but writing…*hides* don't hate me! But I am here again, bringing you the fruits of my labor! Sexyness with Milli and Duo! YAY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! STOP ASKIN!**_

_**Warning: graphic YAOI moments in this chapter…if u don't wanna read its cool…u don't have to. For those who do, ENJOY! ^_^**_

"The Rewards Of Telling"

Duo's POV

He was kissing me; I can't believe this is actually happening. Ever since that night in the bath I had been waiting for another opportunity, another chance to feel those full lips against mine again. I raised my hands to the small of his back and rested them there, as he placed one of his hands on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I couldn't help the small moan that slipped past my lips when he began gripping my backside a little harder than I expected.

"Milliardo, I-"I pulled away to speak, but was caught in the icy blue depths of his eyes.

"Don't," His voice was husky, and full of need. "Just don't, I want this, and I want to believe you do as well."

My eyes widened a little at this. _"He __**wants**__ me?"_ I swallowed hard and felt a familiar heat settle on my cheeks. I couldn't do this; I couldn't be with a man who was already with someone. I would feel like a complete home wrecker, and I'm not interested in gathering anymore experience in that field.

"_Don't be ridiculous!" _ My conscience spat. _"You know what the Countess is like, more so, you know what she is planning!"_ I was now looking away from the Count, and I hated feeling his gaze on me. I felt bad. _"For once, get what it is you want, save him from that bitch, and claim him for yourself!"_ I nodded at my thoughts. I did know things that he didn't, and as much as I hated to admit, I was becoming more attracted to this man.

"Duo?" I finally looked up at him, and saw the strong emotions in his eyes. "Do you not want this? If not I under—"I shook my head and cut him off with a chaste kiss on his wonderful lips.

"I do, but first there are some things you should know." I paused for a moment, and was ready to continue when we heard the Countess.

"Milliardo, dear?" She walked over to us, and I found myself filled with jealousy. She didn't want him, didn't need him, and yet when she called his attention was immediately given to her.

When Milliardo turned towards her she gave a soft smile. A soft FAKE smile, wow, I really do not like her….

"Please come to bed, I'm so sorry about today, and I want to make it up to you." Her smile then turned into a smirk, and I cringed at all that it implied.

The Count nodded. "I will be there shortly, my love." With that the Countess walked back towards their sleeping chambers. He then looked back at me. "I'm terribly sorry for the sudden end of our little meeting. If it's all the same, will you meet me, out in the courtyard tomorrow night?"

I nodded, hating the sudden loss I felt. I didn't want him to go off with her. I didn't see the point, she was a witch by all accounts of the word, and yet he was still with her. My thoughts were brought to a halt when he leaned close and placed a feathery light kiss on my lips once more.

"Right after dinner, I will meet you out there, alright?" It wasn't a question of whether it was okay with me; it was a command, and a question of my understanding. Which I did, and I nodded.

He then turned and walked inside, calling over his shoulder at me. "Go and get some rest, it has been an eventful night."

~*~*~*~

After I awoke the next day I gathered my close and stepped out of my room. I walked to the bathroom, and washed up slowly. I knew tonight would be a big night. I had decided that I would tell the Count…Milliardo, of the Countess's plan. I didn't know whether he would appreciate the heads up, or scowl at me in disbelief. Whatever the reaction I had to try, I had to let him know.

Once I was done washing I dressed in my servants clothes and headed down to see Heero. Now I didn't much care for Heero anymore, but I should go down there and at least pretend like I like him. I'm afraid he may get suspicious if I don't. I stepped up to the door that led to his room, took a deep breath as I put on my most comforting smile, and opened the door.

"Hey, Heero!" I entered with a warm greeting, and he shot me a cold glare.

"What do you want, Duo? I'm trying to rest." He spoke with clear irritation.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on you. You know, since you got attacked by a Lyken and all." He raised a dark brown eyebrow at my words, and then nodded.

"I'm fine, now hurry and get the table ready for Noin…er…I mean, the Countess and Count." Heero almost blushed but quickly turned away after telling me to get out.

I did as I was told, ready to have my talk with Milliardo. I walked back out to the dining room and began placing the table. Luke walked out and stood where Heero normally would, and I gave him a quick glance. When I heard the loud doors open I quickly looked in their direction. The Countess and Milliardo were wearing a dark blue wardrobe tonight. The Countess had on a long gown, with bell sleeves, and a V-line neck that showed off her cleavage. While Milliardo had on a lighter blue dress shirt under a dark blue over coat, with, of course, gold trim. His tight, black pants were neatly tucked into some leather boots that came up just below his knees.

Gods, he looked amazing. I loved how those pants showed off everything worth seeing, while still leaving enough to the imagination to be enticing. The Countess stopped right in front of the table and looked towards Luke.  
"I won't be dining just yet, I would like to go and see my servant." With that she kissed Milliardo on the cheek and turned towards Heero's new chamber.

Milliardo looked to Luke and nodded; which I assume meant he wasn't going to eat just yet either, because Luke bowed, turned on his heel, and left the room. Milliardo then looked at me and smiled.

"It appears we can meet a little earlier than planned." As he spoke he looped my arm in his and walked me out to the courtyard.

The moon was full tonight, and its light danced upon the courtyard, illuminating all of fountains, and path ways. Milliardo walked out to the very end of the courtyard, near an old willow. He parted the vines with his hands, and I saw, carved in the trunk, a hollowed seating area. I stood there in awe; it was beautiful. The cicadas were sending their music through the night air like our own private orchestra, and Milliardo lit a few candle lamps placed near the entrance of the seating area.

"Are you going to just stand there, or come and sit with me?" He asked as he sat gracefully down on the bench like seat.

"Um…okay…." This was incredible, and all I could think to say was _Um…okay…_ damn it. I walked over and sat down beside him, looking down at my feet.

"Duo?" I looked up at the sudden sound of his voice. "Are you alright? I thought you would like this."

"Yes, Milliardo, this is great. I just…wasn't expecting something so amazing." I smiled shyly and looked away again. "I'm not someone that usually gets taken to places like this."

"Well," He lifted my chin with his hand and placed a kiss on my lips. "I'm changing that, Duo. I want to take you anywhere and everywhere you want to go." I blushed at that, and he stroked some windblown stray hairs from my face. "I already told you, I feel an overwhelming urge to make you happy, no matter what."

I sighed heavily and took his hand in mine. He looked at me questioningly, almost worried. "And I want to make you happy, Milliardo…that's why I must tell you…" I took a deep breath, and he nodded as if to say it was alright.

"The Countess and Heero…they are planning something." I made a point to keep eye contact with him, so as to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"Planning?" He raised an eyebrow. "Planning what exactly?"

"Well, the night before Heero got hurt, I overheard the Countess and Heero talking. I stopped to listen, and it seems they are involved, and not only with each other, but with the war as well." I took in his shocked look and continued. "They knew you would get upset if you found out she was cheating on you, and they planned it so it would be the Lyken you killed, not Heero. They want you gone, Milliardo." As I finished he turned his head away from me.

"I'm sorry Milliardo, I was just trying to—" He held up his hand, and I stopped.

"Its fine, Duo, I understand you were only trying to help. I just, don't know what to do anymore." He was shaking with anger, and hurt. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his neck gently.

He smiled down at me. "She cannot rule over any land, she is a woman, she isn't allowed." I nodded understanding; women weren't the best of rulers…too moody. "But Heero…Heero could take my place."

My eyes widened. "But isn't it against code to turn someone if you are a pure blood?" He nodded

"We only allow the experienced 'turned' to change people anymore." He sighed. "The few that are left from being turned by a pureblood that haven't gone crazy with bloodlust are the only ones allowed to live. Anyone else has been killed." He shook his head at the thought. "But with everyone paying attention to war, no one will notice what she has done, especially if she has me killed, and he takes over before anyone else can object."

"NO!" I grabbed him in a tighter hold and kissed him hard. I couldn't lose him; I had only just begun to get to know him. He wasn't the angry, evil Vampire I had always hated and feared. He was a being of emotion, and hurt, just like any human.

He was shocked at my outburst, but soon returned my kiss. "What is it, Duo?" He smirked. "Would you miss me?"

I glared at him. "Of course I would miss you! You can't just let her take over." I clamped a hand over my mouth."I'm sorry for my rudeness, I shouldn't have yelled."

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me again. "Don't worry we won't let her get away with it. But, because I don't want to break any more codes, I can't just kill her off." I scowled, honestly that's all _I _wanted to do. "But we can talk to Quatre…. He doesn't want this war, and as much as I hate to rely on dogs, it may be our only hope right now." I nodded as his blue eyes caught me in their stare.

With a smile he leaned in close and pressed his full lips against mine. I returned the kiss, running my tongue against his lips, wanting to be allowed in. He moaned as he let my tongue explore, running over his sharp fangs, to the roof of his mouth. My hands moved up into his hair, entangling themselves in his platinum locks, while his hands moved down my back. I shivered as he traced his nails along my sides, and soon under my shirt. We pulled away from each other long enough for him to remove my shirt, and then we were joined again, kissing heatedly as his hands continued to roam. He leaned me back, placing me on the ground under him as he stood on his knees, straddling me. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, as he did so I ran my hands up the inside of his thighs, feeling his hardened need at the center. I licked my lips and began to unbutton his pants. He watched me closely as I slid his pants down to his knees, no undergarments…nice. I wrapped my fingers around his arousal and began to pump lightly, as I did he started to lean back against the tree, and I moved with him, so that I was now in between his legs. I stopped for a moment, only to remove his pants fully, and I then resumed my ministrations. He moaned softly, and it sounded so wonderful. I leaned my head down and kissed the tip lightly, before taking him fully into my mouth.

"Ah, Duo, mmm…" He let out another moan, followed by his hands being placed on the back of my head. I bobbed up and down on his enlarged member with ease, sucking a little harder once I reached the head, and then swallowing him whole again. His moans became louder as I continued, and I moaned in response. I continued to suck on his cock, while massaging his sac, until he gripped my shoulders and pulled me up to his lips.

"As much as I am enjoying having that cute mouth wrapped around my dick, I'm not finishing before you." He gave a seductive smirk, and flipped me back under him. He started by kissing me hard, and moved to my neck, trailing kisses and nips down my chest. He found my risen nipple and bit down lightly, as to not draw blood. I moaned, running my hands over his arms, and gripping slightly. He sucked on my right nipple while he played with my left with his hand, before he switched, and sucked on the left.

"mm, Milliardo…" I moaned hotly. I felt him smirk against my skin before his mouth continued on its journey south.

He continued kissing until he got to the waist line of my pants. He looked up at me, and smirked. "May I, Duo?" He spoke in a voice laden with lust. _"Dear gods he is so hot!"_

"mm, please do…" As soon as the words escaped my lips my pants were off and he had swallowed me whole. I gasped and gripped at his long hair. He moved along my hardened member so well, licking from the base to the tip, and sucking hard on the head.

"Oh gods, that feels so good Mill…" I moaned, and closed my eyes in pure bliss.

He then stopped for a moment, I opened my eyes and looked down at him to see him insert a long finger into his mouth and pull it out slowly. He glanced up to me with a seductively and whispered "Lay back." I nodded, and as I did, I felt his slender finger move inside me.

"Ah, oh gods…" I gasped, and he began to move his finger in and out of my body, as he took my cock back into his mouth.

"Mmm, more Milliardo…please, more." I spoke shakily, and he obliged to my begging. He slid another finger inside of me, and I cried out in pleasure. His fingers picked up rhythm, as did his mouth, until another finger was added to the previous. I moaned and bucked my hips towards his hot mouth, wanting more.

I moved my hands down to his wrist, and pulled his fingers out; he stopped using his mouth and looked up at me, sitting up. I leaned up and took his stiffened arousal into my mouth.

"Mmm, Duo, what are you—"He let out a gasp as I nipped him. I looked up and smirked.

"I'm getting you nice and wet for me…" I bobbed a few more times and moved back to lie down. "I'm finished with your fingers, I want you now."

"Mmm…yes master." He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, as he moved between my legs and I lifted a little to give him easier access. With one motion he slipped inside of me, and a cry escaped from my lips. I gripped his shoulders, as he moved slowly to let me adjust to his size. His pace began to quicken as he found I was adjusting quite well to him.

"Ah…oh gods…Mil…" I rasped out as he grinded into me.

"Mmm…yes…oh...yes! You're so tight... Duo." He groaned in my ear hotly, and I moaned in response.

"Harder…please…I want…all of you…" I begged, and moaned loudly as he lifted my legs and thrust into me harder and deeper, hitting that magical spot we all love so much.

"Oh...Yes Mil...just like that…yes!" I cried out, as he moaned hotly and wrapped his fingers around my still hardened member, pumping hard and in time with his thrust.

"Oh...Mm...Duo, you feel so good…around me…" he said in a husky voice, leaning in to kiss me.

I moaned into the kiss, and bucked my hips meeting his thrust and then his hand. "Yes…I'm almost there…yes...oh gods!"

As I cried out Milliardo did also; I felt my ecstasy release onto my chest as he came inside of me in hot jets. He collapsed on top of me, and we both lay there breathing heavily and loudly against each other. He propped himself up above me, and brushed some hair out of my face, since my hair had fallen out of its loose braid there was plenty to move.

"You are so beautiful," He kissed me softly, and I blushed at his words. "That was amazing, you were amazing." He leaned back down again, and I could feel his breath against my neck. I shivered slightly when I felt his tongue glide against my skin.

"Um…Milliardo—"I started, but he leaned up, and cleared his throat.

"I need to feed." I nodded and sat up, feeling disappointed, but why?

As we dressed I could feel him watching me, with a curious gaze in his eyes that both scared and intrigued me…. I'm not sure what I sensed may happen, or what I thought would happen; all I know is I wanted it, all of it to happen.

_**Whew! *takes deep exhausted breath* First time writing anything like that….hehe, hope it was okay. I believe Duo and Milli thoroughly enjoyed it, and isn't that all that matters? *pets them* Well thanks for readin, remember, reviews make Lotusthorn very happy…we all know the writer must be happy to continue her sharings of her odd little world. ^_^ **_

_**Until Next Time!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Mission

_**AN: OMG! YOU GUYS! I have been busy busy busy! I just moved into an apartment with my friend, got a new job, and im doing college...BLEGH! I hate being busy, it takes away from the things I like to do...like write and such, but owell...the real world has made her slave. If only she was as pretty as MILLI! *cries* Antywho, i hope you all enjoy it, NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**_

**The Mission**

Milliardo's POV

I couldn't help but watch him. His skin had felt so warm under my body, and I could feel his pulse as if it were beating directly under my skin, instead of his. I wanted him, all of him, I wanted to taste him, and have him taste me as well. I shook my head at the thought, and stopped to look back to the man walking toward me.

"You look so tired Milliardo; you probably should have fed before we came out here." He smiled and stroked the side of my face.

I could still smell our scent on his skin, and it was driving me insane. I leaned into his touch and gave a soft moan to show my enjoyment. I then reached up and took his hand in mine; bringing it to my lips I kissed it softly.

"You're right Duo, I am tired, but I don't want to feed from complete strangers." He raised an eyebrow at my words, somewhat confused. "I would much rather have you, love." I smirked against his skin as I kissed his wrist.

He gasped and I felt a shudder rising in his body. "Milliardo…I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

I pulled him closer to me and placed a kiss gently on his lips. "Do you not trust me, Duo? I would never hurt you…and I promise I will only take enough to sustain me." I flashed one of my most brilliant smiles and he relaxed instantly.

"I do trust you Milliardo…" He sighed heavily. "Do it…." He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side for me.

I took him in my arms, my vision now becoming accustomed to my blood senses; I could visibly see his blood pulsing under his skin in what looked like red burst of light. I was going to thoroughly enjoy feeding from him. Just the thought was beginning to make a familiar reaction come forth again.

I leaned my head closer to him, and smelled the fear, and excitement on his skin. I then kissed his neck lightly, and let my tongue dart out to sooth the skin before I sank my razor sharp fangs into his neck.

He let out a gasp, and gripped my shirt tightly pulling me closer to him. His blood gushed into my mouth in quick burst, following the rhythm of his pulse. It felt like pure liquid fire. I felt his deepest feelings, and his worst nightmares crawling through my veins. I loved every minute of it. Every breath he took, every soft whimper he made, everything about him was driving me insane.

"Milliardo…" His voice was raspy when he spoke. "Milliardo, please…not so much on the first time…" he breathed heavily and I pulled away reluctantly. I lay him down softly on the grass beside me, and stared with such adoration at his beautifully lean body and the blood trickling down his neck and chest. He was truly perfect.

"Now what?" I locked eyes with him and he looked away sheepishly. "I mean…what is all of this?"

I licked the blood from my bottom lip before I responded. "I'm not sure what you mean, Duo."

He sighed and I extended a kerchief in his direction, which he took. As he dabbed at his neck, which was now bleeding a little less, he spoke. "I mean, is this going to be a nightly thing between us?" He kept his hand on his neck and looked down.

"Duo…" I lifted his chin with my finger and he looked into my eyes. "I would never do something unfair to you; I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do." I smiled, and continued. "I enjoyed tonight's events, not just because you were something new to me, but I care about you too."

His eyes widened and he moved forward suddenly to lock me into a warm hug. "That's all I needed to know Mill, that's all…." He kept his face hidden and I felt a slight wetness, but I disregarded it. I simply stroked the boys chestnut hair, and let him weep. Whether it was for happiness or relief I'm not sure, but I do know that he should let it out.

He pulled away and I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We have to leave now, love. The woman will be looking for me soon, and you need to get back to your duties." I winked at him and gathered my coat.

He smiled, nodded, and gathered a few more of his effects as well. I walked back first and he came in not long after me.

"Milliardo?!" I heard Noin calling from down the hall. _"I knew she would be looking for me…."_ I thought as I rounded the corner and saw her walking toward me.

"Yes, dearest?" I replied and smiled lovingly at her. She quickly shot me an annoyed look, and glanced behind me at Duo.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning, or something?" She hissed at him. It was clear she wanted to have all of my attention now that she was done with Heero.

"Oh..Yes my Lady." Duo bowed, and walked past us.

"Darling, I didn't know where you had run off to…I was worried the wolves may have gotten you." She gave a sorrowful look and leaned into me.

"My dear, it would take more than a mere wolf to bring me down, and you know this. No worries, love, I promise." I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

As I did this I could feel a steely glare fixed on us. I opened my eyes only a little, and saw Duo peeking from around the door, and my heart immediately sunk. I didn't mind playing these games with her; she was nothing more than a common wench. But for Duo to see me like this, after the time we had spent together just moments ago…it almost sickened me.

I quickly pulled away from her and she nearly stumbled forward. "What are you doing, Mill?" She gave me that annoyed look again.

"We should head to bed, my sweet. It will be dawn soon." I smiled charmingly and she soon nodded in agreement. She then turned to walk to the room, and I close behind her.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Duo was no longer standing there. With a sigh I followed my wife, regretfully to our chambers, where I spent the night pleasing her. I just wanted my mind off of my predicament. I would fully apologize to Duo tomorrow, for now I must keep the game alive.

~*~*~

As the sun fell behind the mountains I awoke fully prepared for tonight and the events that would soon take place. Noin had already risen from her coffin and left the room, not that I was entirely upset about it. I slid the lid of my coffin further to the side, and rose out of it silently. I was going to hate sending him away tonight, but it had to be done. I went to my wardrobe and retrieved my clothes for the night, and exited my chambers in search of Duo.

As I walked down the set of stairs I saw Luke preparing Noin's dinner. The young woman was remarkably beautiful; she had long red hair, and beautiful amber eyes. Too bad the rest of the world wouldn't be able to see her after tonight, oh well.

"Luke…" I summoned and he was at my side in moments. "Where is my little braided friend?"

"Oh, Duo is in the courtyard with Commander Chang training, as you instructed, my lord." Luke gave a slight bow of his head and I excused him to continue his duties.

"Why do you have that scrawny thing training, Milli?" Noin spoke mockingly, "Are you afraid he won't be able to cut it when the war comes?" She smirked as she bit into the fine girl in front of her.

I gave my own smirk back. "On the contrary, I have him training more now so that he will be able to watch over poor Heero…I would hate to have him choke up in a moment of need…again." I turned to walk away in time to hear her gasp in disbelief and the girl fall to the floor. I truly did love to mess with her.

I walked out to the courtyard to see Duo training as hard as he ever had, whether it was to impress me or not, it was certainly doing the job. He was able to keep in step with Chang, which was good to see, since I had fed from him the previous night.

As soon as they got to a stopping point Chang bowed to Duo, and Duo did the same. "He is all yours, sir." Chang stated as he saluted me, and walked off towards the stables.

"_You have no idea…No Milliardo…can't start that tonight." _ I shook the thoughts from my head, and then focused my gaze on the man standing before me. His lean muscles were tight, and his pulse was racing from the sparring. His body glistened in the moon light from the little beads of sweat that were trickling down his bare chest; this was too much to handle.

"So, how was I?" Duo asked, as he dabbed his forehead with a towel.

"Very nice…er, good. You have been training well." I gave a small smile. "I have a mission for you, Duo."

Duo looked up quickly. "A mission? What kind of mission Mill?" He looked nervous, but ready to take on anything.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "I'm sending you into the den of the Lykens…"

**TA DA! Another chapter down...and well i dont know how many more to go...hopefully lots!**

**R&R You guys! For really! I was reminded of my original engagements to this story by a few alerts I recieved from some readers...so keep me informed if you want to hear more!!! LOVE YALL!!! ^_^  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Speaking With the Enemy

_**Wow…I'm sorry it took a minute you guys, but at least it wasn't for months and months like the last chapter. Antywho, I hope you all enjoy it! ~*~Lotusthorn~*~**_

**Speaking With the Enemy  
**

Duo's POV

I swallowed hard at the mission he had just assigned me. "Wow, um, I don't understand…."

Milliardo took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I need you to ride to the Lykens den and speak with the leader's son, Quatre." He gave a slight smile. "I'm sure you remember him, he was the blonde beauty with the angry lover."

I nodded as thought back to that interesting man. Milliardo was right; he was beautiful, with a very kind demeanor. "And you want me to talk to him?"

"Yes," He sat down on the stone bench, while he took my hand and pulled me down beside him. "I know that he doesn't want this war, perhaps if we could get him to speak with his father we could stop it, if not, at least prolong it."

"I understand, Milliardo. Thank you for trusting me with this assignment." I looked down, thinking of the possibility of stopping this crazy war. He then lifted my chin so that I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I trust you with this, because I love you." My jaw dropped…_HE WHAT?_...the little voice in my head was screaming at me now.

"You..l-love…" I was completely dumbfounded.

He gave me a shy smile, and then kisses me softly on the lips. "I have realized that is the only reason I can't stop thinking about you, I always want you near me, and would rather have you at my side than my wife…. I love you, Duo." His expression was soft, and sincere. He looked so angelic and sweet right now…_Uh oh…I'm falling for him too._

"Milliardo, I—"He put his index finger to my lips and shook his head.

"Tell me when you return to me in 2 days time." He then stood from his seat, and looked back at me. "I have to go now, please be careful, my love." After that he was gone, back to his wife… I hated her.

~*~*~*~

After gathering my clothes, and getting a few things to eat from the kitchen, I walked outside towards the stables. I looked up to the dark blue sky, noticing it was about four hours till dawn.

"This is going to be an interesting journey." I sighed, and put all of my things in the riding pack on the side of the horse. No one was out there with me, but I couldn't help but feel someone watching me. I shrugged off the feeling and swung myself onto the horse. I gave the horse a good kick, and we were off.

I rode for what seemed like forever; well in to the light of day, and might I add it was very hot. I was used to doing the majority of my work at the castle at night. All of this riding around during the day stuff was definitely new, and tiring.

I slowly brought the horse to a halt as we came to a small stream. I jumped off the horses back and led her to the stream for him to get a drink.

"Good girl," I said as I pet the horse's mane. "I knew you had to be thirsty…." I sat down under the shade of a tree, and started to get out the bread I had gotten from the kitchen back home. Just as I was about to take a good sized bite, I heard the bushes behind me rustle, and a few twigs crack. _Damn! Just when I thought I was in the clear._ The horse knew something was up, as well. She stopped drinking and backed away from the area.

I got up slowly and looked behind me, only to see a set of bright red eyes staring at me from the shadows. I dove quickly for the sword which I had stupidly left on the horse, but I wasn't quick enough. As my hand touched the hilt, my leg was grabbed and I was thrown to the ground, making me drop the sword.

A very large, very mean Lyken pounced on top of me with a low growl. I found the biggest rock I could and swiftly hit him across the jaw, knocking the animal off, and making him even angrier. When he fell I scrambled for my sword and turned quickly, around to find that he wasn't there.

"Where the—"I was cut off when a very heavy weight hit me from the back. Shit, I was on the ground again, and this beast refused to get off. He was attempting to snap, and claw at my face, but my sword cutting into his paws and mouth were keeping that from happening. My arms were getting tired, and my nerves were definitely grinding now, this had to stop.

I took all the power I could muster and rammed my knee straight into the wolf's side. The wolf rolled off and snarled at me. I stood up slowly, watching the giant dog watch me. I readied my sword, preparing to deal a final blow to the beast, and he was nearly about to pounce on me, when…

"That is quite enough." A silky voice spoke from the shadows. "I told you to scout, not to destroy whomever you found." I took my angry gaze off of the beast, and noticed a blonde walking out from behind the lingering shadows.

As he walked past, the wolf made a low growl and ran into the forest behind them. I gave a small smile, and then bowed to the blonde. Quatre smiled in return and looked me over. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, you came just in time though. I was starting to get a little worried."

"I am terribly sorry for that, but you are on our land now. May ask why?"

I swallowed hard under the piercing aqua marine eyes, and nodded. "I was sent here to speak with you."

Quatre looked somewhat shocked, but smiled none the less. "Alright then, let's leave here and speak somewhere more private." He began to walk back into the forest and I grabbed the horse's reigns and followed behind him.

~*~*~*~

We soon arrived at a large dwelling, much like Milliardo's castle, and I was told to leave my horse with the stable men and continued to follow the blonde Lyken. We entered the castle court yard, and he led me over to a table and some chairs. We both sat down and he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, um—"

"Duo." I informed him.

"Ah, well, why are you here Duo?" He spoke with a kindness that I honestly didn't expect to hear from my master's enemy.

"I was sent on Milliardo…I mean, my Count's behalf." Quatre raised an eyebrow, but I continued. "We have recently come into the knowledge that the events that took place in causing this war were a lie."

"Oh? And how is that, Duo?" Quatre was skeptical, but wanted to hear what I had to say.

"The Count was said to go into a fit of rage and kill that Lyken in cold blood," I paused for a minute, thinking on how to word this. "It was set up so that he would kill the Lyken; the Countess has some sort of alliance with someone one your side." Quatre's eyes were wide at this point." She wanted to start this war, and have the Count killed during…something is amiss on your side as well as ours. My Count does not want this war, especially with an internal war going on as well."

Quatre nodded and spoke, "I understand what you are saying, but how can I trust you?"

I sighed and leaned a little closer to Quatre. "I am the one who heard the woman talking to her servant boy; they are in love and have been plotting this against the Count for a long time." I shook my head, needing to get through to him. "I know you don't want this war Quatre, I don't either, not when the man I love is the one being targeted." Quatre looked at me now with more understanding than before.

"I see…" He stood from his chair and paced back and forth. "I will speak with my father, and perhaps find the culprit who is helping that witch, and dispose of him as well." He looked down at me and smiled. "I will try my best to stop this war." It seemed now as if he were looking past me. "I don't want the one I love involved either."

_**So this chapter was a little shorter than the other ones, but I hope you can all forgive me. I will be writing the next chapter in Quatre's POV, so that should be FUN FUN! Gotta talk to daddy you know. **_

_**Thank you soooo much to Garnetrose1315, wind dancer1981, Grey Skyed, and all the others who either added me to their story alert, or favorite stories! It truly means a lot you guys! So keep on reading and enjoying, and REVIEWING of course…you gotta remind me to write *wink wink*. Next chapter should be soon, oh hey and if anyone has any ideas for a Vampire Knights Yaoi (Kaname and Zero), and would like to collaborate lemme know, I need some ideas! Love YALL**_


	13. Chapter 13: Best Laid Plans

**_AN: Hey hey you guys! I am bringing you another chapter! I liked writing this chapter a lot more then the last one, so hopefully it will be better than the last. ^_^ *fingers crossed* Antywho, READ AND ENJOY!!!_**

**Best Laid Plans  
**

Quatre's POV

After I had shown the young human to his room, I quietly walked down to my father's study. This was going to be a very hard conversation on my part, but perhaps I can get through to him. As I made my way down the long corridor my stomach started to get queasy. _I am not looking forward to this in the least._

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I looked to my father and bowed before walking any further. He nodded his head, as to acknowledge me, and I walked over to a chair and sat across from his desk.

My father was the elder of our clan, and he was the most respected and feared elder this clan had ever seen. His strength was great, and his wisdom surpassed many…there is no question as to why I was nervous. He glanced up at me, and then continued to write on a piece of parchment.

"What is it you want, son?" His low voice sounded through the room.

"Well, sir, I need…" I took in a deep breath. "I need to speak with you about the upcoming war." I sat and waited for his response.

"Proceed."

"I have just received word that the Countess was behind the killing of our brother." He put his pencil down and looked at me now. "She has woven us into a plot to take down her husband, the Count, no doubt to assume his place over the lands, and in the council."

That is when he began to laugh…wait, my father was laughing? I was prepared for many things, but not this. "Hmm, it appears I need to let her know that her secret has been found out." He smirked and shot me a conniving look. "Good work my son, if anyone else got wind of this, our efforts would be futile."

"Father…I don't understand, you speak as though...as though…." I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to believe that we had stooped to this level.

"As though I was in on this horrible plan?" He gave a short laugh and then stood up from his desk. He walked around to stand in front of his fireplace, and looked back at me. My eyes were wide with shock. My father had sided with that wench, that vampire!

"Why father, why would you side with the likes of her? All she is doing is-"

"-Helping us." He cut me off with a slightly raised voice. "She came to me and told me how she felt about her Count. She feels he has been in charge for far too long." He sat down in a large chair, and continued to look at me. "We have planned this in order to help her exact her rule, and to then help ourselves, in the gaining of new land and new respect from those filthy bloodsuckers and the humans."

"Respect?" I shook my head and stood from my chair. "How will this give us respect in the court? We sided with her to get what we needed; we didn't do any of this by ourselves. We used someone else!" I was very angry; this sort of outburst didn't come from me often, but this I could not stop.

My father was out of his chair and across the room with my neck in his hand before I could even register what had happened. "Don't ever forget your place my son." He warned in a low growl. "I am the leader of this clan, and I will do what I believe to be right." He tossed me to the ground as if I were a doll. "If it were so easy to gain what we needed in this world, then we would have done it by now, but the truth is, my dear son, that unless you find that secret path, through whatever means necessary, you will not rise." He walked over to the door, and looked back at me as I was trying to get up. "Quatre?" I looked up at my father's cold eyes. "Stay out of our way. If you do anything to jeopardize this clan's rise to power, I will not hesitate to take you out." With those parting words my father was gone.

My eyes were filled with tears, not because he had thrown me, I could withstand pain, not because he had threatened me, I was used to that as well, but out of pure frustration and anger. This whole war was ridiculous; nothing but meaningless bloodshed. My father was a fool.

I straightened myself up and ran out the door. I had to tell Duo before my father's word was given to the Countess. I flew passed the others who were walking through the halls and came upon Duo's door. I opened it quickly, and stepped inside. Duo had let his hair down and was brushing out the tangles…wow his hair was very pretty when it was down. _Ugh… FOCUS!_

"Duo, you have to leave, now!" I ran over to him and began packing up his things.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean Quatre?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Duo, my father is a part of the Countess's plot to kill him. He wants this war; he has bargained land and power with her." I shook my head, fighting back the tears. "Go and tell the Count, before my father gets his word back to her, and let him know that I also have my followers, and we will be at your side when this horrid war comes upon us." His eyes were sad and nodded in full understanding. He got all of his things in his pack, and hurried to the door.

"Thanks Quatre." With that, he was gone.

I sighed as I walked back to my room, thinking of the end result of all of this if my father got what he wanted. I would surely be exiled, if not worse, for the things I would say and bring to court. I would not stand by and watch this madness unfold; not without fighting for what I believed to be right as well.

When I opened my door arms were there to grab me, and pull me in. I let out a yelp and was quickly silenced with a kiss from my body guard.

"Trowa…w-what are you…" I stammered. He always had this affect on me.

"I heard what is going on, and I am sorry, but you know I will follow you." And with those simple words I broke.

I leaned into him and let my tears run out onto his shirt. His long arms wrapped around me and held me close. He was so good to me, and I know I could count on him for anything in my life, as he could me.

I felt his arms shift under my legs and he lifted me, bridal style, and took me over to the bed to lie down. Once I was on the bed he lay down behind me and I cuddled against him. This was what I needed, truly. He made everything better.

I turned around so that I could look at him and he gave a small smile. I blushed and leaned towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, making it into a more passionate one than I had started. His tongue licked across my lips, beckoning to me, wanting to be let in. I complied and parted my lips.

As our tongues felt of each other's hot mouths he ran his hands over my body, causing chills, and a slight moan to flow from me. I could feel him smirk into the kiss, and I felt my cheeks heat up. He pulled away and sat up, pulling me up with him as well. He ran his hands under my shirt, and kissed my neck softly. When he got to my collar bone he pulled away and lifted my shirt over my head.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, and continued to kiss my neck, sucking and nibbling along the way. As he kissed me his hands moved up my stomach and to my chest. He brought his finger tips to my hardened nipples and tweaked them lightly, dragging another moan from my throat. He kissed down passed my collar bone to my chest and moved one of his hands away so that he could lower his lips to my chest instead. He bit down and sucked lightly at first, but once I began moaning, he got a little rougher.

"Mm, Trowa, please…stop teasing me…" I moaned and he looked up at me. He flashed me a quick smirk, and continued sucking and biting, while his free hands moved to my pants. He loosened my belt and unbuttoned my pants. He slid his hand beneath the fabric and stroked my stiff member.

"Ah mmm, Trowa"

I ran my hands down his back, and dragged my nails up, pulling the shirt up and over his head. He leaned up for a minute and slid my pants off of me, as well as my undergarments. My whole body was flushed under his deep green gaze. He traced his long fingers down my chest and stomach, and wrapped around my swollen need, pumping it slightly at first then speeding up.

I moaned loudly as he began to pick up his pace, only to be cut short when he stopped. I looked down to see him lowering his head to my hips.

"Ah, Trowa, mm ah" I gasped as he swallowed me whole. He bobbed his head up and down, and I ran my fingers through his hair. _Oh gods this felt so good!_

He pulled away for a moment in order to insert his finger into his mouth; he then pulled his finger out and replaced it with my member again. He continued swallowing me, as he inserted his finger inside of me.

"AH, oh gods Trowa, yes." I moaned loudly as he began moving his finger in and out of my body, all the while still sucking on me. He added another finger, and then another, eliciting very loud moans and chills from my body.

Once he felt I was fully ready, he leaned back off the bed and removed his pants. I sat up and pulled him closer to the bed. I let out a moan as I wrapped my lips around his hard organ and sucked and bobbed as much as I possibly could. Trowa let out a grunt of satisfaction and ran his fingers through my hair, as he began moving his hips with my mouth. I relaxed the muscles in my throat, allowing him a deeper entrance, he let out a low, gruff moan, and I trembled at the sound. I was becoming harder just from the sounds he was making.

He pulled out of my mouth and made me lay back down, moving on top of me. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips as he pulled my legs up, and inserted himself into me. I winced a little, and then relaxed. Once he saw I was relaxed he began moving, thrusting in and out of my passage.

"Trowa, yes, oh gods yes." I moaned loudly, scratching his back.

He thrust into me harder and deeper, and I nearly went over the edge. He felt so good inside of me, I was in complete ecstasy. He reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around my still hardened penis and pumped it with his already fast paced rhythm.

"Ah mmm, oh Trowa, I'm about to-"And just like that I came all over Trowa's hand and my chest, while I felt Trowa's hot juices spill into me as well. He pulled out and laid down beside me. I cuddled to him and lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, Quatre." He spoke low and soft, but I heard it none the less.

I smiled against his chest. "I love you too, Trowa."

**_SO? How was it? Well silly me, I can't read your minds...I suppose you will have to review and let me know that way! MWAHAHA. I mean...i hope you all enjoyed it and I would love love love if you would review and lemme know it is still a good story o.O Thanks so much for reading, and Until next time!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations for War

**_Hello all! Here is the second to last chapter of my lovely vampire GW story.... I hope you have all enjoyed it so far and I am hopefully going to be getting another chapter out soon. I would love to thank every one for favoriting my story and for reviewing, especially suicidal-sinner. Your kind words meant a lot to me. Thank you to all others who ahve reviewed my previous chaps! It shall be ending soon!_**

Preparations for War

Duo's POV

I kicked my horse as hard as I could, trying my best to pick up speed. I had to get back to the castle, I had to tell Milliardo! I pulled the reigns, right and left, dodging the branches and roots that were in our path. This was so bad, I knew that she had planned bad things, but to actually have the Lykens on her side, was a whole different level. As I rounded the corner of the forest and the castle was in sight, I could hear the screams from within the castle walls. _Shit! I'm too late!_

As soon as I was inside the castle walls I jumped off of my horse and ran inside. Servants were running in all different directions, and I could hear a woman laughing in the dining room. I opened the doors quickly and drew my sword only to see a dead Lyken on the floor and Milliardo bleeding from a wound on his stomach.

"Milliardo!" I ran to him.

"Stop!" He yelled at me and looked up with red eyes. He was in bloodlust….

"Awe, what is wrong my sweet?" Noin asked as she walked over to him, Heero following close behind. "Are you afraid you will bite him?" She leaned down and stroked his hair. "Drain him of all his blood?"

Milliardo let out a low growl and swung at her, only to be kicked hard in the ribs by Heero.

"No!" I ran to him anyway and Heero stepped in front of me. I swung my sword towards his head, only to see him catch my blade with his bare hand. "What the-"He pulled the sword up and out of my hand, and grabbed me by the throat with his other.

"You haven't noticed, really Duo, are you that dense?" Heero smirked and the light glinted off his fangs.

"This wasn't fair, you ambushed him!" I choked out as he squeezed harder.

"Get your hands off of him!" Milliardo dove at Heero, and I was dropped as the two flew towards the wall. Milliardo hit Heero across the face before he was kicked away. Heero hissed and bounded for Milliardo. Milliardo jumped back and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the opposite wall. He then turned towards me and Noin.

"Heero!" Noin ran to her lover and Milliardo swiftly came to me, picking me up and turning to get another glance at the other two.

"This is far from over…" Noin said looking up from Heero. "The war is upon us, and you have no one but yourselves and your pathetic army to help you, Milliardo."

I heard a growl escape Milliardo's throat and next thing I knew we were in the air. He had taken me and jumped off the balcony. We jumped from building to building until we hit the stables. He sat me on a horse and looked up at me.

"I need to feed, I will meet up with you later." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"No, don't. You can feed from me, you have before." I froze when he looked at me. He had pure hunger in his eyes as a result from the loss of blood and the bloodlust.

"I will meet you later, Duo." I blinked and he was gone.

"Damn…." I kicked the horse and rode off, away from the gates of the castle. I didn't know where I was going, but I hope I was going in the right direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I rode all the way the stream that my horse and I had stopped at before. I jumped off the horse and waited. I hated not knowing where he was, and if he was ok. I mean, I suppose he was; he was a full blooded vampire after all.

_Heero…_

I guess she had finally turned him. I should've seen it coming, but I had hoped she wouldn't have done it. Heero was strong enough before, now it would be even worse.

I froze when I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek, I shot my gaze to the side and saw Milliardo's calm face. His beautiful eyes were blue again and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Milliardo, I am so very sorry." I almost wanted to cry. "If I would have gotten there sooner to tell you…."

"No Duo, it couldn't be helped. She had been planning this for far too long." He kissed my forehead. "I know she will have plenty of other vampires under her spell, and all of the Lykens…."

I took a step back and smiled. "No Milliardo, we actually have-"

"My followers and I." Quatre stepped out of the shadows and smiled. His body guard stepped out beside him with that stoic face he had mastered.

Milliardo raised an eyebrow and walked over to Quatre. They stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to find the lie in the each other. After their mini face off, they shook hands and Milliardo smirked.

"So how are we going to do this, gentlemen?"

The body guard walked forward and laid a map out on the ground. Milliardo knelt down and I followed suit, as did Quatre and the other Lyken who had followed him.

"This is going to be the closest path from our den to your castle, and I know my father plans on utilizing its deep forest patches as well as its high cliffs to fight your army." Quatre looked at his guard who spoke up.

"His father is very predictable, and will be shocked when he sees his own kind there before him, aiding his enemy." I was shocked to hear such a quiet, yet dominant voice from this man.

Milliardo nodded and then glanced behind him at his Commander who came to a stop on his steed. "I will then hand over all of my troops to you." Commander Chang's eyes widened at this statement. "You know better than any of us how to defeat your father, and I would much rather you set up the attack then me." He then looked at Chang. "Listen to what he has to say, and then rendezvous with the rest of our army, or those who followed you, and make them aware of the situation." Chang nodded and Milliardo glanced back at Quatre.

Quatre smiled and nodded.

As Commander Chang walked over and knelt down with the Lykens, Milliardo stood and walked over to my horse. "Come Duo, the sun will be rising soon, and we have some things to take care of." He mounted the horse and took my hand, pulling me up with ease.

We rode off away from the army and set our sights on an old town. Milliardo dismounted the horse and led him towards a stable. I dismounted as well and helped him tie her off. "Where are we going to stay?" I asked as I made a knot in the reigns.

Milliardo motioned toward a small inn and began walking towards it. I sighed at the lack of communication. I imagine he must be extremely upset that this had to happen so soon, I know I am.

I followed him into the inn and greeted the woman at the counter. She was a slightly heavy set woman with long dark hair. Her eyes were a honey color and she had a very smooth complexion. She smiled and blushed as Milliardo gave her a charming smile back.

"I need a room for the night, my dear. Can you help us?" He asked in a silky voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, sir," She stumbled around looking for a key to a room for us. "That will be 30 gold please."

Milliardo smiled and handed her the gold, taking the key with his other hand. "You have been too kind, my lady." And as the woman melted into a blushing mush, I'm sure, we walked upstairs.

Once in our room he walked over to the bed and motioned for me to sit. I did as he wanted and sat down beside him. I sighed and looked up at him, and he smiled sadly at me.

"Heero has been changed by Noin, as I am sure you know."

I nodded and he continued. "I am going to have a hard enough time dealing with her; our powers are similar, considering I was the one who trained her long ago, so I will need help with him." He looked into my eyes, piercing me to the core. I knew what needed to be done, but could I allow myself to fall over that edge?

"I…I don't know what to say Milli." I looked down. His placed his hand under my chin and made me look back at him.

"Do you not want to live forever…with me?" His eyes were sad now.

"I…I don't know if I can…."

"Duo, even if this hadn't come as soon as it did, I still wanted to change you." My eyes widened at his words. "I love you more than anything, Duo. I want you to never feel humanly pain…feel the effects of old age or illness."

I closed my eyes, feeling the water want to squeeze out. I felt soft, cold lips against mine and I leaned in closer.

"After this is over, Duo, I want to leave this place with you." I opened my eyes, and he wiped away the escaping tears. "We will get everything done that needs to be done, but afterwards, I want to be able to focus solely on the one I love." He kissed me softly again, and I kissed back, knowing that my mind had been made up a long time ago when I had decided to love him.

"Ok, Milliardo…do it."

He smiled. "I will try to make it quick, my darling." He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my neck right before he sank his teeth deep into my flesh. I winced and gripped his arm. _Damn, this is a lot worse than his occasional feeding._

I could feel my body becoming weak, and he started to lay me back onto the bed. I barely had the strength to hold his arm anymore, much less grip it, until finally…my hand slipped. My whole world was becoming fuzzy, and I felt him withdraw his fangs from my neck. I could barely feel him stroke the side of my face, before he raised his wrist to his mouth, and bit down hard. He then moved to get behind me and placed my head in his lap, so that my head was titled slightly. I felt him place his cold wrist against my lips, and felt some of his warm blood splash onto my tongue.

For a minute I wanted to feel repulsed by the thought of blood flowing into my mouth, but my body suddenly took over. I felt like this primal instinct to survive caught me and swept my normal self away and left some beast that was now drinking Milliardo's tangy sweet blood at a very fast rate. Milliardo remained calm as he watched me take his blood into my mouth in large gulps.

"Duo, slow down, my love, before you make yourself sick." His voice was gentle as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

I tried my best to slow down and I did, somewhat, before I completely stopped. My whole body had begun to burn. The sensation started in my toes and was rising up through my body at an alarming rate.

"Ah, Milliardo…"I winced. "What is this?!" I rolled off of his lap and tried to curl into a ball, but that only hurt worse.

"Just stick out the pain, Duo. My blood is taking over your body; it is turning your human cells into vampiric ones, as well as killing the organs and cells that aren't needed anymore." He stroked my hair again. "It will be over soon."

I cried out in pain multiple times, and he had to put his hand over my mouth to stifle the noise. I couldn't hold any of it in. It felt like I had liquid fire was running through my veins, with no other mission other than to incinerate everything in its path.

After another moment, in the same fashion as the heat and pain, a cool sensation swept over me. It was as if someone had captured the coldest wind and wrapped in around me permanently. It was cold, but I didn't feel cold, if anything, I felt relaxed.

Milliardo's beautiful smile was the first thing I saw with my new vampiric vision. He was even more radiant then human eyes could discover. Looking at him now I could almost see the silkiness that I felt every time we touched. His hair had more luster, his eyes more depth, everything about him was enhanced and wonderfully delicious.

"Wow, Milliardo…I feel…amazing." He chuckled slightly as he watched me run my tongue across my newly found fangs.

"You look amazing, Duo." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"You now have all of my strength, but don't forget the experiences you have had as a human." He stood and walked over to the windows. He reached out and closed the shutters nice and tight, and walked back over to me. "Just because you have my strength doesn't mean you have my knowledge and experience. Use your knowledge that you have already acquired."

I nodded and watched him lie down. "Are you weak now?" My voice was very concerned.

"You took more of my blood then I thought you would." His smile showed his weakness, and I lay down close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. "Now sleep, love. We have a war to fight tomorrow."

**_WOOT! Duo Vampy! How wonderful, i love long haired vamps, how smexy! Antywho, I hope those of you who are reading my story enjoyed this chapter, and I am gonna get to work on my next one. It should be the ending chapter, unless i get a wild hair...mayhaps. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me sad when i don't get any...you gotta let me know that you are enjoying it, or ai won't know how fast i need to get my job done and update...you get me? ^_^_**


	15. Chapter 15: Moving Forward

_**Holy...WOW....you guys it has been FOREVER! You have been waiting and here is another chapter of my wonderful story BloodLust! ^_^ I have been such a bad author...*looks down in shame* My writer's block has been whipping me into submission lately, along with my current break up and other worldly problems, it has been hard to write. But here is a lil something i wanted to get out there for you guys! I should have another chapter of my OHSHC story up soon too...i hope. Please enjoy you guys, you deserve it.**_

**Moving Forward  
**

**Everyone  
**

Noin smiled as the crisp night air blew through her short hair. She inhaled deeply, catching the scent of the ones she planned to meet. She stopped and gave a slight bow as the elder of the Lyken tribe stepped forth, followed by a few of his men.

"Noin, it is such a pleasure to see you on this lovely night." The wolf smiled sweetly as he took her hand and placed his lips upon her cool skin.

"The same for you, my dear friend; I trust that your men are prepared for the battle tomorrow?" Noin looked over her shoulder as Heero came to stand behind her; she turned back to the wolves and smiled as the elder nodded.

"Yes, my son and some of his followers have left, but they were weak. He didn't agree with our ways." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Our plan still stands?"

Noin nodded and looked at each Lyken as she spoke. "Once the battle begins, kill every vampire that gets in your way, there is no need to hold back." She smirked. "Once the bloodlust of the battle has been quenched I will come forth to 'speak' with you, in which we will come to an agreement." She felt Heero's hand run up the small of her back and she shivered slightly. "All of the lands I have promised will be yours, as long as your loyalty to me stays strong, I shall keep the land I already own as well as earn a higher rank in our little government. With the Lyken clan behind me, the rest of the vampires will bow down easily for all of us." As she spoke she could feel the excitement in the wolves rising, she imagined had they been in their beast form they would be wagging their tails.

"Then we shall see you on the battle field tomorrow, my queen." The elder grinned widely as he spoke, bearing his fangs ever so slightly, before turning to leave.

Noin turned to Heero as he pulled her close. "It is so close, my love, you will be our new Vampire King, all will follow you and you alone." Heero smirked and leaned in close, kissing her deeply before moving down her neck for a quick bite. Noin moaned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Everything was going according to plan.

"Let us finish this at home, Love, the sun will rise soon…."

~*~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*

Quatre leaned against the wall of the tiny Inn, in which he and his companions now stayed; he could see the light of the sun slowly coming over the horizon through the small windows. Trowa stood against the wall beside him, eyeing the others carefully. He heard a small sigh coming from his master, and lover, beside him and he glanced down.

"I hope we are doing the right thing, Trowa." He looked up with hesitant eyes.

Trowa nodded and spoke softly. "We are Quatre, the way your father is doing things is wrong, and you know this."

Quatre nodded and smiled. "You're right; we need to do this, lest our reputation take another beating." He stood and his men looked at him suddenly. "Tomorrow we will be fighting in a war against our own kind…" He paused as the ones around him nodded. "We will join up with Duo and Count Milliardo on our way to the battlefield, they too will fight against people they cared for, we must win this."

"If we help the vampires win, what will that do for us, we will still be shunned into the shadows by them." One of his men spoke up and Trowa shot him an angry look, only for a second though.

Quatre shook his head. "No, I have spoken with Duo, Milliardo's lover, he is a compassionate person, and I know that if we help in this, and expose the conspiracy that is taking place, we will be rewarded with the same kindness and compassion." At the end of his words the wolves look at one another nodding and speaking amongst themselves. "Sleep now, at dusk we awaken, and prepare to fight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun began to sink back down in the sky Duo's eyes opened and he felt a slight pounding in his head. He hissed as he sat up.

"Ah, my head, it's killing me…." Duo placed his hand on his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a cold arm wrap around him and pull him back down. "Wha-"

"You need to feed, my sweet." Milliardo's smooth voice rang through his ears, and his head slowly stopped pounding. Milliardo pulled him close and let his head rest on his shoulder. "You need to drink from me again, Duo; it will better prepare you for tonight." Duo nodded and did as he was told; he scooted towards his neck and opened his mouth. He heard a slight moan as his fangs sank into Milliardo's soft, cold skin.

Duo let out a soft noise as he felt the gush of blood pour into his mouth; it tasted so sweet, and tangy, and lit up his body with a very nice sensation. He loved feeding from Milliardo, from his lover, he was sure it had to be the best experience he had come across thus far.

After a few minutes Milliardo pulled him away and pushed his lips against Duo's roughly. He groaned as he tasted his own blood upon Duo's tongue, and he nipped at it ever so slightly. Duo whimpered and ran his hands down Milliardo's chest, loving the feel of his skin under his touch.

Duo pulled away for a moment to utter, "Make love to me, Milli…just one more-" but his words were cut off as Milliardo's lips crashed against his again. Milliardo rolled him onto his back and as he began to trail kisses down his love's neck and chest. Duo shivered under the soft touch of his lips, and smiled as he looked down upon the wonderful man.

"I would want nothing more, than to do this to you again…" Milliardo purred from his position on Duo's belly, before he continued on his journey, reaching Duo's stiffening manhood. Milliardo smirked as he stroked it softly with his hand, before guiding it into his mouth and swallowing Duo whole. Duo let out a gasp and moaned loudly.

"Oh my…ah…" Duo gripped at the sheets as he felt Milliardo's warm mouth around his member, and the playful nips he was taking.

Milliardo moaned around Duo's hard shaft as he stroked his own with one hand. He loved hearing Duo's little noises, and the fact he was causing them, made it all the greater. He pulled away and looked down at him with a sweet smile. "Do you want me to take you, love?"

Duo nodded shyly, blushing under his gaze. "Yes, I want it so bad, Milli…" With that he sat up to kiss Milliardo's stomach and moved down quickly to lick the tip of his rock hard organ. Milliardo moaned and placed his hand on the back of Duo's head. Duo understood the gesture and took Milliardo wholly into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth on him for a moment, listening to the small grunts and groans coming from Milliardo.

Milliardo pulled out of Duo's mouth and tilted his head up to look at him. "Not too much…That's not where I want to finish and you know that." He smirked as Duo blushed and nodded.

"You're right, my love, I'm sorry…" Duo apologized with a seductive tone and turned away from Milliardo, placing himself on all fours in front of the man. "This way, right?"

Milliardo nodded with a smile and placed his knees between Duo's, aligning himself with his tight opening. He placed the head of his cock against Duo's hot entrance and felt him shudder slightly. He pushed into him slowly, letting him adjust. He heard him hiss for a minute, before a moan passed his lips. Milliardo took this as his cue and pulled out just a little before thrusting back inside of him. He continued a slow pace for a moment, before he quickened it. Duo moaned loudly at the powerful thrusts, they had grown stronger now that he had changed and the power behind them felt amazing. Milliardo groaned and reached around to stroke Duo, wanting to feel the utmost pleasure. Duo let out a cry of excitement.

"Ah, Milli…oh yes…yes!" Duo cried out.

"Nnya…oh gods Duo…." Milliardo could feel the inside of the moist passage tighten a little, and by the sounds Duo was letting out, he was close as well. He pumped him faster and harder, as the thrust kept a similar rhythm. Duo let out another loud moan before he shot his hot love juices into Milliardo's hand, Milliardo following close behind him, letting his seed spill throughout Duo's body.

Duo collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, as Milliardo lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"That was amazing, Mill…thank you." Duo kissed his cheek, and smiled.

Milliardo nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Duo, we're going to make it through this."

"I love you too, Milliardo…"

**_so everyone loves a little pre-war lovins right?! I know I do....course...i love pre-anything Lovins, lol. Antywho, I just wanted to fill a lil bit, let everyone know how everyone is doing and what people are planning. I hope it was a decent chapter, please Review ^_^ Stay tuned, there will be more soon, i promise!_**


	16. Chapter 16: War The End Of An Era

**HELLO ALL! Three years later and I finally finish this story. I am dreadfully sorry it has taken me so long, but life kind of took control. I do hope that some of my original readers come back and read the last chapter, and I really hope you all love it! And for new readers...HERE IS A COMPLETED STORY! Hahaha. Anywho, here ya go all. Much Love. **

**Chapter 16:  
**

**War; The End of An Era  
**

The air was cold that night, and as the wind howled, the tension amongst the night creatures could be felt by anyone. Horses were being mounted on both sides, and men, vampire and Lyken alike, were saying their farewells to those they loved. The war was finally at hand, and both sides were marching toward the battlefield in anger, anguish, hope, and a little sadness.

Milliardo sighed as he looked over the lands he had ruled for so long, he could see remnants of his army preparing to fight against him, as well as his former beloved wife. She had stooped to the lowest she possibly could to bring this war to a head, and now she would finally get her wish. "Count," Quatre spoke as he walked up the path towards the field. "The soldiers are all assembled and ready for battle." He gave a sad smile. "We are all ready, at your word…" Milliardo looked back over his army.

"Before we proceed with this war," He looked into each of his soldiers eyes, pausing longest on Duo's. "I will do my very best to make sure we make it through this. Noin has made her intentions very clear, and I plan to do the same." He turned back to the battle field and saw the rival army preparing to strike. "We will fight harder then they believe we will, and we shall win this battle. Whether you once loved those who are now against you, fight for your lives now my friends and I swear I will make your lives glorious after this is over." With that the army behind him let out a guttural yell, some were the voices of 'men', others were the growls of beasts; together they charged into the night.

The battle was a long and bloody one. Wolves had fallen, and likewise, many vampires had fallen as well. The clash of sword and claw rang through the air for miles around. The human villages that were near, had long since fallen silent. Any human knew better than to enter into a fight between these timeless rivals.

Milliardo's sword plunged toward Noin as she swung hers to block the hit. "Come now Mill, fight me like you mean it, or have these years of being waited on hand and foot softened you?" She mocked him as she dodged another attack. Milliardo's lips began to curl into an almost evil grin. "No, my sweet, I simply know…" He threw his sword into the air, causing Noin to glance up, only for a moment. "How to fight you!" With that he had lunged toward her, and before she could dodge again she was on the ground. They rolled backwards and landed with Milliardo on top of her, holding her down by the wrists and by her throat with his free hand. "And now what do you plan to do, my Count, drain me dry?" Noin choked. "In the end, could you live with the fact that you killed the only woman you ever loved?"

In his hesitation, Milliardo was caught off guard by a sword thrust to the side. He fell to the ground beside Noin instantly, the grass darkening from his fresh blood. Heero glared at Milliardo; standing over him he pulled his sword out of him swiftly enough to block the attack from Duo. "Don't touch him!" Duo snarled as he took his stance in front of Milliardo. Heero smirked "Show me what you've learned, Duo." With that Duo lunged for one of Heero's few openings, only to be blocked and pushed back. Heero leaped into the air, and flew in a downwards attack. Duo tumbled out of the way quickly, trying to get on his feet, but Heero was on top of him. Swinging and stabbing at Duo in a fury, Duo managed to block most of the attacks, however the last one hit. Duo kicked Heero hard in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Holding his stomach, where he had been cut, Duo stood. "_This is a lot harder than I thought it would be…I thought being a vampire was going to make this at least a little easier." _Duo took a deep breath and focused, trying to gauge Heero's next move.

Quatre and his father squared off, both snarling viciously at the other, and like streaks of lightening they flew into the air at one another. Jaws crashed against flesh, and claws shred into fur. Quatre dodged a numbered of his father's attacks, and once the window was open, he struck. Quatre pounced, hard and fast, taking his father to the ground. He pinned him with all the force and strength he could muster. "Father!" Quatre's voice rang in his father's mind. 'I don't want to do this; I don't want it to end this way, but as you have already told me, if you stand in my way, I WILL take you out!" Quatre glared into the deep red eyes of the wolf under him, awaiting some sort of response. "You won't do it." His father chuckled, and almost smirked in his wolfen form. "You are a disgrace to me, and our clan. You are by far the weakest of us!" He began to struggle under Quatre's hold. "That is why we will win this battle!" He kicked hard at Quatre's stomach, sending him back. He quickly jumped up and on top of Quatre, instantly reversing the roles. "I end this now!" Quatre instinctively winced, awaiting the final blow, when the weight of his father seemed to disappear in a flash.

Trowa had dove into Quatre's father with all of his strength. Trowa looked over his shoulder to see Quatre walking calmly over to him. "I may be weak to you father, but I have others who make me stronger than you could ever imagine." Trowa moved his wolf like paw up under the elder's throat, exposing it to Quatre. The elder struggled, but it did no good against Trowa's strength. "Good bye, Father." In one fluid movement Quatre had locked his jaws on the throat of his father, crushing his wind pipe. The elder tried with all his might to get away, but his world started to blur, and finally went black. Quatre let go once the movement had ceased. "Thank you, Trowa." Trowa nodded and turned towards the rest of the battle. "We need to help Duo." Quatre shot past Trowa with a howl, Trowa following close behind.

"AH!" Duo turned quickly to see Noin standing over Milliardo digging her heel into his wound. "Millia—"Duo's words were cut short by Heero's swift punch to the face. Duo stumbled back, and raised his sword. "Get out of my way, Heero; this can't truly be worth a war!" Duo tried to reason, but it was useless, Heero lunged for him with another round of attacks.

Noin smirked down at Milliardo as she dug her heel in deeper to his wound. "Face it, Milliardo, you and your little pet will lose this battle, and my new king and I will rule this land with an iron fist. Something you never had the nerve to do." Noin turned away from him, walking toward her sword she had dropped previously. "I'm done playing games." She turned back towards Milliardo, only to realize he was gone. She had a sudden chill come over her as she felt a cold hand on the back of her neck. "You've become far too cocky, Noin." Milliardo shoved her towards the ground, harshly moving his long fingers up into her hair, grasping it roughly. Noin had dropped her sword as her body crashed onto the hard earth. "You know better than to turn your back on a foe, especially me." Noin attempted to reach behind, and grab at Milliardo, he only laughed. He leaned down closely to her ear, and she froze instantly. "And the answer to your question, my dear…" He then sank his fangs deep into her throat, tearing her perfectly porcelain skin and causing her to let out an agonizing scream.

Heero's head quickly snapped toward the sound of his pained lover, before he could run to her he was blocked by two growling Lyken. "No…" His voice was low, almost a whisper, and as he turned he saw the amethyst eyes of the boy he once trained. Duo smirked, and in a flash he plunged his sword into Heero's chest. As Heero fell, Duo moved with him, sending the sword as deep as he could. "I told you it wasn't worth it." Duo stood once Heero's cold body had quit moving. He glanced at Quatre and Trowa, nodded his thanks, and quickly ran towards his Count.

Milliardo drained every drop of blood his wife had had. Her struggles had become simple whimpers that had, all too soon, fallen silent. Her once beautiful ivory skin had become sunken in around the bones of her body, showing the shell of the Countess she once was. Milliardo stood, looking down at his former wife. He felt cool arms wrap around him from behind. Duo held on as tightly as he could for a moment and then released him. "The sun will be coming up in a few hours…" Duo stated as Milliardo took a look around at the damage done.

Quatre let out a loud, sharp howl, which was soon followed by the howl of his Lyken brothers. Quatre then turned to Milliardo. "I'm glad things turned out well for you, my friend." His voice rang through Milliardo mind sweetly. Milliardo smiled. "As with you, friend," He slipped his arm around Duo's waist. "We will meet soon to discuss your reward for fighting with us so valiantly." Quatre nodded and retreated with his brethren back into the woods that held their home. Milliardo then turned to Duo. "Come, let us go back to our chambers. The sun will handle the bodies that litter our fields." Duo smiled, tears glistening his beautiful eyes. "Our?" Milliardo leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Yes, our."

In the years to that past the balance was soon restored. The Lykens were granted a permanent seat with the council, and the land to accommodate their growing community. Quatre was well accepted as the new leader of the clan. Trowa remained his lover, body guard, and most loyal friend.

Milliardo renewed his authority in the council, with Duo by his side. Treize accepted Duo as Milliardo's companion, bestowing the name of Count to him as well. Duo and Milliardo ruled over their lands with an understanding and compassion that Noin would have never allowed. They only took their food from the villages whom had sick, or elderly that needed to be spared the true pain of death. They became a peaceful beacon of hope and aid to the villages in their lands, and that suited Duo and Milliardo just fine.

All had come to an end of old and a beginning of something new for everyone involved in the Great War. It forever went down in history amongst the Lykens and Vampires, to be remembered as a lesson for both sides, and anyone whom should ever think of disgracing the balance of things again.

A dark figure dug his way out of the damp earth. Dirt filled underneath his fingernails, and his once regal clothing, mere torn cloth now. "This is what I have been reduced to," His cobalt eyes narrowed as he noticed a young upper class couple walking down a path. The young lady smiled, love dancing through her voice as she spoke with the man at her side. "For now..." He smirked as he quietly followed them home.

**SO!? I truly hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, and I am going to try very very hard to finish my other Fic, and mayhaps write another GW fic ;) Honestly I'm just really happy I actually finished a story in my life! Haha, anywho, REVIEWS ARE STILL WELCOME AND WANTED!**

**Look forward to some new material!  
**

**~*~Lotus~*~ ~Carpe Diem My Friends~  
**


End file.
